My Name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm an Assassin RUSS
by 7troublesome
Summary: написано с точки зрения Хатаке Какаши. Вот что случается, когда работа получается совершенно ужасным образом.Версия фика "My Name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm an Assassin" в русском варианте.
1. Chapter 1

Название: **My Name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm an Assassin**

Автор (Переводчик): **ReixGaara**, (7troublesome)

*Бета: **dhampir**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Kakashi H. & Iruka U.

Рейтинг: NC-18 (M)

Жанр: романс/ саспенс

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ПОЛУЧЕНО У АВТОРА (****thanks****for****your****kind****permission****, ****dear**** ReixGaar****a****!)**

**Предупреждение: насилие и куча ругательств, лимон во второй части**

Дисклеймер автора: Не владею ничем, кроме своего гипер активного воображения.

Дисклеймер переводчика: А я вообще тут типа фикусом…** Зато мне принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: www dot fanfiction (dot) net /s/4117939/1/**

**Саммари**: написано от имени Хатаке Какаши. Вот что получается, когда работа норовит сделаться совершенно по-дурацки….

**Примечание автора:** посмотрела фильм Клива Оуэна, и это заставило меня думать про «Город греха» (п/п: оригинальное название «Sin City»). Я постаралась написать это в стиле черно-белого фильма с черным юмором. Не уверена, что это сработает на бумаге, но какого черта…

**Меня зовут Хатаке Какаши, и я – наемный убийца-1/3**

Часть 1

Меня зовут Хатаке Какаши, и я – наемный убийца. Забавно, пока я рос, у меня были нормальные мечты, как и у всех. Когда мне было шесть лет, я хотел стать пожарным. В возрасте десяти я был уверен, что стану актером, и, какая ирония, я был абсолютно уверен с двенадцати до шестнадцати лет, что буду детективом. Это имело смыл. Я читаю людей как рекламные щиты. Они настолько банальны и просты, что это так же легко, как нажать на курок оружия, что их убивает. Взять к примеру этого бизнесмена, что идет сейчас по улице. В своей жалкой попытке скрыть свою личность, он оделся в одежду, что могла бы принадлежать попрошайке или деревенщине на гонках грузовиков-монстров. Действительно грустно. Он забыл снять свой Ролекс и тысячедолларовые очки. Должно быть, бедняга уже знал, что помечен как цель. Жаль, что он такой же некомпетентный, как и другие, которых я убиваю.

Я встаю со скамейки, где притворялся, что жду автобуса, и двигаюсь к нему. На его грязной майке написано «Оружие не убивает людей, я убиваю людей». Я ухмыляюсь этой иронии - человек, который никогда в жизни не держал в руках оружие, и одет в майку с такой надписью, сейчас истекает кровью от двух пуль, которые воткнул в него мой пистолет с глушителем. Я засовываю руки в карманы, продолжая идти, как ни в чем ни бывало, делая вид, что я - ленивый студент колледжа. Я не задумываюсь, кто этот человек, или есть ли у него семья, или почему кто-то хотел видеть его мертвым. Это не мое дело. Мое дело – выполнить работу и забрать мой чемодан, полный денег.

Когда люди рисуют себе наемных убийц, они представляют себе мафиозных головорезов, убивающих мудрых парней, или бывших черных спецагентов на часовых башнях с винтовками с оптическим прицелом. Это не в моем стиле. Я живу, смешиваясь с толпой. Никто никогда не догадается, как я зарабатываю себе на жизнь. Я выгляжу как нормальный, ниже среднего достатка парень. Если вы когда-нибудь выделите меня из толпы, копы ничего не получат из вашего описания. Моя маскировка безупречна. Думаю, те актерские курсы, что я посещал в юности, на что-то сгодились.

Когда я возвращаюсь домой, то проверяю свой автоответчик: два сообщения, оба заказы. Если возьмусь за них, то смогу устроить себе отпуск. Теперь я уверен, вы представляете меня на пляже или в самолете, летящем в Европу, и днями сидящим в кафе, попивающим дорогое вино, но это снова не мой стиль. Отпуск для меня означает, что я могу пожить, не убивая олухов хотя бы какое-то время. Большую его часть я провожу, наблюдая за людьми и чистя свое снаряжение, могу переспать пару раз, если находится подходящая цель.

Заказы, точно, я как раз подходил к этому. Один – достаточно простой, маленького аккуратного взрыва бомбы в машине как раз хватит. Другой – похитрее, уничтожить целую семью: цель, его жену и их десятилетнего сына. Черт! Ненавижу убивать детей. Но, думаю, это лучше, чем оставлять после себя сироту. Я уже сделал это однажды и жалею об этом до сих пор. Тот заказ сломал мне жизнь, но это уже другая история. Я оставляю сообщение клиентам, чтобы отослали мне дела, так я называю анкеты с биографиями и фото целей, а потом напиваюсь до потери сознания. Так было не всегда, но сейчас у меня именно такая жизнь. Трогательно, да?

Вчера он мне снился. Думаю, виновата выпивка, то же самое я пил в тот вечер, когда мы встретились. Я бы рассказал вам об этом, но мне пора за работу. Я только что взял дела с условленного места, два конверта и целая уйма головной боли. Первый должен быть достаточно легким. Она – звезда кино, я видел пару ее киношек. Для актрисы, она даже не так плоха, но с ней, очевидно, просто чертовски тяжко работать. Она наверняка взбесила кого-то достаточно, чтобы пожелать ей смерти. Наверное, какого-нибудь бездарного режиссера или кого-то, кому она перешла дорогу, получив роль. Это не то, что мне интересно. Семья… что за проклятая богом куча дерьма. Я чую, что это за работа, за целую милю. На фотографии - четверо людей, не трое. Четвертый, что не обведен кружком, - клиент. Разбалованный порядочный кусок дерьма, который хочет уничтожить всю свою семью, чтобы сразу получить все наследство. Такие люди мне омерзительны. Уверен, вы думаете, что это лицемерие, но я никогда бы так не поступил. Если бы у меня была семья, то я бы жил той жизнью, которой все на улице думают, что я живу.

Я делаю глоток старбакс и бросаю взгляд на ребенка с фото. Он смотрит вверх, на своего, как я предполагаю, старшего брата так, словно тот – чертов герой. Они так похожи, что мог бы поклясться, я словно смотрю на него в будущем. Хм, нет, они похожи, но малыш совсем не такой, как его брат. Нет дорогих шмоток, нет садистской ухмылки, а чернота его глаз все еще хранит искренность и тепло.

Я вкладываю фото обратно в конверт. Мне нельзя так думать. Он – цель, а жалость – помеха в моей работе. Время операции – пять часов. Мне надо домой, приготовиться. Невозможно предугадать, что лучше подойдет для нее. Несмотря на то, что я сказал раньше, хорошо бы сработал выстрел из окна. Чисто и просто, плюс мизерный шанс быть пойманным. Что-то гложет меня изнутри. Убийство целой семьи не должно происходить с расстояния. Это ужасное преступление и должно происходить лицом к лицу. Может быть, я хочу, чтобы меня поймали. Может быть, надеюсь, что кто-нибудь меня остановит, спасет маленького беднягу от меня и его психованного брата. Я начинаю принимать это близко к сердцу и поддаюсь чувствам. Если я облажаюсь, и кто-нибудь выживет, по крайней мере, у их ненависти будет лицо. Может быть, не мое настоящее лицо, но хотя бы какое-нибудь.

Я провожу день, стирая все отпечатки пальцев со своего оружия. Не буду брать свое любимое, вдруг мне придется его бросить. Фактически, я не настолько люблю огнестрельное, обычно оно провоцирует слишком много случайного насилия. Если могу выбирать, то я предпочитаю ножи, но приходит очень мало заказов, которые можно выполнить ножами. Нож легко достать, легко спрятать, и почти всегда можно объяснить. Попробуйте сказать копу, что носите под пиджаком пистолет с глушителем ради собственной защиты.

Два часа, время вживаться в роль. Я снимаю свои брюки, кожаную куртку, черную майку и надеваю пару широких джинсов и нелепо большую по размеру толстовку, что застегивается на молнию спереди, идеальный прикид для такой работенки, как сегодня. Я втискиваю свои серебряные патлы под лохматый темный парик, на который напяливаю капюшон толстовки, я уже успел наложить гримм, чтобы спрятать свой бледный цвет лица. Вставляю карие контактные линзы и прячу их за очками с толстой оправой. Я выгляжу лет на десять моложе. Если бы я мог спокойно переносить свое тщеславие, то мне казалось бы забавным, что когда мне, наконец, стукнуло тридцать пять, мне не надо слишком заботиться о своем внешнем виде.

Я еду на автобусе до указанной зоны убийства, притворяюсь студентом, изучающим социологию, и типа провожу опрос, останавливая прохожих. Они будут здесь с минуты на минуту. Я собираю в кулак всю волю для приближающейся работы.

Гладкий лимузин останавливается неподалеку. Время представления. Трое людей выходят из машины. Ребенок держит за руку мать, на бледном лице спокойная улыбка. Я лезу в свой рюкзак, притворяясь, что что-то ищу, мои пальцы нащупывают лежащий на дне пистолет. Мой пульс начинает скакать. Забавный малыш. Выглядит счастливым. Мне не стоило браться за этот заказ. Я стою, делая вид, что раздражен и забыл нечто важное. Я медленно тащу пистолет к верхушке рюкзака. Слышатся выстрелы. Твою мать! Прожженная сволочь наняла других киллеров, тех киллеров, что убьют меня, если выяснят, кто я такой.

Жена пронзительно вопит над телом своего убитого мужа, ребенок стоит рядом в шоке. Я быстро обыскиваю взглядом окна ближайших зданий. Мне придется избавиться от конкурентов, если я хочу, чтобы мне заплатили. И все-таки, мне следует быть достаточно осторожным, если их больше одного, то я – труп.

Ха! Я нашел его! Второй этаж, третье окно справа. Еще один выстрел из снайперской винтовки. Черт! У парня есть напарник. Он уже упаковал оружие, пока гремел второй выстрел. Мать корчится в луже своей крови и крови ее уже мертвого мужа.

Мое тело двигается само по себе. Я хватаю визжащего ребенка под руки и рывком тяну его в укрытие, в ближайший переулок. Какого черта я это сделал? Я должен был убить его. Держа парнишку за собой и тщательно прицеливаясь, я попадаю другому стрелку в грудь. Пуля отскакивает от стены прямо над моей головой. Меня прижали. Этот переулок – глухой, все, кто остался снаружи не остановятся ни перед чем, чтобы убить мальчишку. Мне следовало бы его оставить здесь. Все обрывки здравого смысла, что еще во мне остались, отчаянно вопят, чтобы я смывался. Я бы справился. Рискую взглянуть на дрожащего мальчишку за спиной. Его темные глаза наполнены страхом и отрицанием. Черт. Я не могу сбежать без него, и мне не смыться с ним. Я высовываю голову из переулка и тут же прячусь, когда еще одна пуля попадает в кирпичи прямо рядом со мной. По крайней мере, я теперь знаю угол. Поднимая мальчишку на руки, я приказываю ему обхватить меня ногами за талию и пригнуть голову. Думаю, меня вот-вот подстрелят.

Делая глубокий вдох, я бросаюсь на линию огня, пули дождем сыпятся вокруг. Здесь больше, чем два стрелка. Что неслыханно по правилам этой игры. Только Акацки работают командами, и даже в этом случае, не командами по трое. Происходит что-то странное. Я хочу врезать себе по лбу за глупость, но мои руки заняты ребенком и моим оружием. Это зачистка. Вместе с деньгами Акацки выставляют в качестве оплаты уничтожение конкурентов. Злобные сукины дети.

Я бегу зигзагом между припаркованными машинами, стекло вдребезги разлетается за спиной. Если я доберусь до угла, нам удастся смыться, учитывая предположение, что там нас не ждут. Я слышу шаги за спиной. Все, кто не вовлечен в перестрелку или спрятались в укрытие, или валяются на обочине в крови. Я замедляю скорость, и, направляя пистолет за себя, срезаю своего преследователя, парня с ярко рыжими волосами, попав ему в колено.

Боль пронизывает мое тело. Я колебался слишком долго, теперь кровь льется из раны в правой руке. Я перебрасываю оружие в другую, обнимаю мальчишку правой и молюсь ради нас обоих, чтобы не потерять сознание от боли. Я – за углом. Из огня да в полымя. Я вижу, что они притаились по обеим сторонам улицы, стараясь не привлекать внимания. Я вырубаю блондина с длинными волосами, что притворялся, будто говорит по телефону в будке. Девушка через улицу занимает укрытие. Она будет получше их всех. Я мог бы ее убрать, если бы был без ноши, но, к сожалению, это не тот случай.

Мое спасительное провидение появляется в виде очень толстого водителя такси. Я бросаю оружие и, рывком открывая дверь, закидываю бледное тело на заднее сидение.

- И куда едем, Мак? – пуля ударяет в левую заднюю фару.

- Езжай, придурок! Езжай!

Шины такси визжат, и, клянусь, это второй по красоте звук в моей жизни. Я швыряю две сотни баксов в водителя, и знаю, что он не будет задавать вопросов. Я обвязываю бандану из своей сумки вокруг руки, и моя голова кружится меньше. Падая на сидение, я заставляю свое тело расслабиться, в то же время, не позволяя себе подчиниться всепоглощающему желанию потерять сознание. В какое же чертово дерьмо я вляпался? Такси останавливается в нескольких домах от моего, и я приказываю паршивцу ездить вокруг квартала, пока мы не вернемся, показав и убрав пачку денег у него из-под носа. Вытаскиваю мальчишку из машины. Он до сих пор не сказал ни слова, кроме вскрика от страха, когда меня подстрелили. Я ногой открываю калитку во двор, пошатываясь, когда взбираюсь по ступенькам к двери, и когда добираюсь-таки, роняю ключи. Мир начинает вращаться, когда я нагибаюсь за ними, и мне приходится держаться за стену, чтобы не рухнуть. Мне нужны обезболивающие средства, и сильные.

Мальчишка подхватывает ключи и протягивает их мне. Я протягиваю руку взять их, но мой желудок сжимается, и я почти освобождаю его прямо на ступеньки.

- Серебристый квадратный, - шепчу я ему, и он вставляет ключ, открывая дверь и помогая мне войти внутрь.

Я сажусь на край ванны и выплескиваю содержимое своего желудка в туалет. Мальчишка нервно переступает с ноги на ногу, раздумывая, что делать. Он – в странном месте, со странным человеком, покрытым кровью.

- Аптечка скорой помощи. Нижняя полка.

По крайней мере, он хорошо слышит. Я шиплю, пока лью перекись на рану. Она жжет как рой чертовых пчел. Уверен, все вы думаете «М-да, Какаши, это всего лишь ранение!» Ну, когда был последний раз, когда вас, слабаков, подстреливали? Это больно, черт возьми! Я бинтую рану, и кровь пропитывает повязку насквозь. Я бинтую ее снова… и снова. Наконец, бинтов хватает, чтобы кровь не просачивалась. Я указываю на чашку возле раковины, когда открываю крышку банки с таблетками. Секундой позже я глотаю сладкое облегчение в виде трех таблеток тайленола, одну засовывая под язык, в надежде, что он рассосется быстрее.

- Чт-что случилось с моими родителями? – Хмм, так малый все-таки умеет говорить.

- Как тебя зовут, малыш? – он не отвечает. Мы пристально смотрим друг на друга, кажется, вечность.

- Что случилось…

- Мне жаль, малыш. Если они не были мертвы тогда, то сейчас мертвы наверняка.

Если это только возможно, выражение его лица вытягивается еще больше. Бедняжка. Я хочу его успокоить, но я несколько не подхожу на роль отцовской фигуры. Отцовская фигура… конечно… Я знаю, что теперь делать.

Я мечусь по комнате, собирая пачки денег и запихивая свое любимое оружие в рюкзак вместе с моей любимой оранжевой книгой. Ничто больше из моих пожитков ни черта для меня не значит, и есть вероятность, что я больше за ними не вернусь. Я быстро надеваю новую одежду - свободную рубашку и темные джинсы.

- Парень! Давай, пойдем.

Твою мать, куда, черт возьми, он подевался. Я сую нос в спальню и вижу, как малец набирает номер телефона и прислоняет трубку к уху.

-Итачи? Кое-что слу…

Я выхватываю трубку у него из рук и швыряю телефон об стену.

- Какого черта ты делаешь?

Ребенок съеживается от страха передо мной.

- Я-я звонил своему брату.

Я реагирую, не раздумывая.

- А кто, черт возьми, по-твоему, пытался тебя убить!

Если это только возможно, малыш бледнеет еще больше. Его разум складывает кусочки того, что я только что сказал. Кажется, проходит около пяти минут, а затем:

- Откуда ты знаешь?

Ну, просто повезло, малыш умнее, чем я думал.

- Он нанял меня, чтобы убить вас всех.

Малыш делает от меня шаг назад, словно я наброшусь на него в сумашедшей ярости. Не могу его винить.

- Расслабься, парень. Это было до того, как он меня подставил. Ничего личного… так как тебя зовут?

Он колеблется пару мгновений, но быстро понимает серьезность ситуации, в которой оказался.

- У-учиха Саске.

Я киваю, потом поднимаюсь на ноги. К счастью, обезболивающие таблетки начали работать.

- Саске – пойдет, но никогда больше не называй фамилию. Это может быть смертельно опасно. А теперь пойдем, нам надо убираться отсюда.

- Куда мы идем? Почему я все еще в опасности?

Я закрываю дом и тащу его по дорожке от черного хода, потом отвечаю.

- Работа не закончена, малыш. Плохим парням не заплатят, пока ты не умрешь или не будешь при смерти.

Я махаю таксисту, который, наверное, делает уже тринадцатый круг вокруг квартала, и открываю для Саске дверь.

- Но куда мы едем?

- Мы едем навестить одного моего старого друга.

Старого друга, угу, как будто он все еще будет считать меня своим другом после того, через что я заставил его пройти. Твою мать. Он не будет рад меня видеть.

-Конец 1/3-


	2. Chapter 2

Название: **My Name is Hatake Kakashi and I am an Assassin**

Автор (Переводчик): **ReixGaara**, (7troublesome)

*Бета: **dham****pir**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Kakashi H. & Iruka U.

Рейтинг: NC-17 (M)

Жанр: романс/ саспенс

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ПОЛУЧЕНО У АВТОРА (****thanks****for****your****kind****permission****, ****dear**** ReixGaar****a****!)**

**Предупреждение: насилие и куча ругательств, лимон во второй части**

Дисклеймер автора: Не владею ничем, кроме своего гипер активного воображения.

Дисклеймер переводчика: А я вообще тут типа фикусом…** Зато мне принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью.**

**Ссылка на оригинал: www dot fanfiction (dot) net /s/4117939/1/**

**Саммари**: написано от имени Хатаке Какаши. Вот что получается, когда работа норовит сделаться совершенно по-дурацки….

Примечание автора: посмотрела фильм Клива Оуэна, и это заставило меня думать про «Город греха» (п/п: оригинальное название «Sin City»). Я постаралась написать это в стиле черно-белого фильма с черным юмором. Не уверена, что это сработает на бумаге, но какого черта.

**Меня зовут Хатаке Какаши, и я - наемный убийца 2/3**

Часть 2

После того, как такси исчезает из вида, я стаскиваю темный парик и вынимаю контактные линзы из глаз. Будет плохо, если он меня не узнает. С другой стороны, он может захотеть убить меня, как только увидит. Я взбираюсь по ступенькам его простого двухэтажного дома. Такое знакомое ощущение, но все было так давно, словно я очутился во сне. Бросая взгляд на эмоционально выжатого мальчишку рядом со мной, легко стучу костяшками о входную дверь. Я слышу из-за двери, как кто-то стремительно приближается, и чей-то противно громкий голос кричит кому-то в глубине дома.

- Я открою!

Дверь отлетает в сторону, и я оказываюсь лицом к лицу со своей величайшей ошибкой в жизни. Светловолосый болван стоит передо мной и улыбается мне до ушей, как клоун.

- Привет, Наруто. Мне надо поговорить с Ирукой.

Блондинистая голова наклоняется в недоумении, а затем неприятный голос снова орет в глубину дома.

- Ирука, тут какой-то парень хочет тебя видеть.- Он снова поворачивается ко мне. – Откуда вы знаете мое имя?

Если бы я мог по-настоящему смущаться, это был бы самый напряженный момент в моей гребаной жизни.

- Мы уже встречались, - просто говорю я, с нотой завершенности в голосе, которую, знаю, тупоголовый блондин не поймет. Он открывает рот, чтобы снова задать вопрос, но его прерывает загорелый брюнет, выходящий из ванной без рубашки.

Я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не застонать от удовольствия от одного его вида. Он явно только что из душа, вода струйками стекает с его волос на плечи и торс, через подтянутый пресс, к поясу свободных, низко сидящих на бедрах джинсов. От его улыбки, как всегда, перехватывает дыхание, но она быстро сползает с его лица. Холодная ярость сочится из каждой его клетки, он стремительно бросается к двери, готовый захлопнуть ее у меня перед носом. Я ставлю ногу на пути закрывающейся двери как раз вовремя. Хорошо, что когда переодевался, решил сменить обувь на свои ботинки с железными носами. Он взглядом прожигает во мне дырки, и я уверен, что он желает моему телу самопроизвольно взорваться, когда шипит в гневе:

-… убери ногу с порога, ты…

- Нам правда нужно зайти.

Дверь приоткрывается, и его взгляд теплеет, падая на мальчишку, слабо сжимающего подол моей рубашки, а потом дверь открывается достаточно широко, и мы входим.

Блондин что-то говорит, но я не обращаю внимания. Я не могу оторвать глаз от бронзового божества, воспоминания нашей первой встречи плывут у меня перед глазами.

Это было пять лет назад, хотя для меня это кажется вечностью или, возможно, вчерашним днем.

**-возврат в прошлое-**

Я напиваюсь во вшивом баре возле больницы, празднуя свой сотый заказ… конечно, в одиночестве. Бармен уже три раза наполнил мой стакан скотчем. Промозглая дыра битком набита ничтожествами, пьянчугами и бандитами, которые умно выбрали это место, чтобы напиться: возле больницы. Им она сегодня неизбежно понадобится. Дверь распахивается, и вваливается толпа, что как раз подходит для отделения скорой помощи этой самой больницы. Я имею в виду, что они все врачи и парамедики, все еще в своих халатах и униформе. Они смеются и поздравляют какого-то загорелого парня в самой их середине, он краснеет и он… божественен. Его загорелая кожа и темные волосы с темными глазами делают его похожим на большой кусок шоколада, и мне хочется откусить от него. Его друзья немедленно заказывают выпивку и бокал парню, чье раскрасневшееся лицо, наверное, самое очаровательное и сексуальное зрелище, что я когда-либо видел. Я слегка поворачиваюсь на своем стуле за стойкой, чтобы наблюдать за ними. Они явно помогают… понимайте это как «заставляют» этого парня что-то праздновать. Я могу уловить лишь обрывки разговора, типа «так держать» и «наш неизменный дорогуша». Мне довольно легко скрывать, что я подслушиваю, поэтому стараюсь не наклоняться и просто наблюдаю. По причинам, какие я не могу объяснить, моя кровь закипает, когда один из его друзей обнимает его и практически кричит ему в ухо, что тот может его осматривать когда угодно. Брюнет смеется и слегка бьет его по плечу, а после благодарит всю группу и говорит им, как их поддержка помогла и как много она значит для него.

Черт возьми, кто этот парень? Я уже так давно не проводил время с нормальными членами общества, что совсем забыл, как это, когда тебя ободряют, поздравляют или благодарят. Незачем говорить, что мое любопытство более чем задето.

Неожиданно взрывается писком масса пейджеров, и все кроме брюнета вскакивают на ноги.

- Прости, срочный вызов, - говорит один из парамедиков, надевая куртку и подзывая жестом напарника.

- Ты идешь, Ирука? – спрашивает одна из врачей, перед тем, как направиться к двери.

- Нет. Моя смена кончилась. Увидимся завтра.

Она кивает, поздравляя его еще раз, а потом она и ее коллеги уходят, оставляя мою добычу в полном одиночестве. Отлично. Я заказываю еще выпить, а он усаживается за стойкой через несколько стульев от меня. Я держу себя в руках, не желая его спугнуть. Он заказывает кофе с каплей Ирландского кремового ликера. Не могу удержаться, чтобы не разглядывать его. Господи, какой же он сексуальный. Даже в мешковатой зеленой медицинской форме можно увидеть, насколько упруго его стройное тело, и что загар покрывает его до пят.

Я говорю бармену записать его выпивку на мой счет и приглашаю его присоединиться. Что он, к моему безмерному удовольствию, и делает.

- Не мог не услышать, что вы празднуете.

Он краснеет, господи, он такой чертовски милый.

- Да, я только что получил оценки по своей магистратуре. Теперь я – врач-практикант.

Я поднимаю брови и улыбаюсь с поздравлениями. Как он заставил меня это сделать? Я никогда не улыбаюсь, разве что для обмана, но эта моя улыбка – настоящая.

Для тех из вас, кто не в курсе, врач-практикант может ставить диагнозы пациентам и прописывать лекарства. Он, по существу, уже действующий врач, плюс отличное поведение у постели больного, минус синдром белых халатов и заоблачная оплата.

- Это значительное достижение. И сколько это заняло?

Он выглядит робким, словно не хочет отвечать.

- Мм, ну… шесть лет. Но я все время работал. Это недешевая программа. Думаю, я закончил на пару лет раньше, учитывая то, что учился заочно.

- Очень впечатляет. Ваша девушка, должно быть, гордится вами.

Краска заливает его щеки до ушей.

- Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, и у меня определенно нет девушки.

Джек пот!

- Итак, почему ты здесь? – спрашивает он.

Я думаю, как ответить, чтобы хотя бы напоминало правду.

- Праздную. Сегодня сотый раз, как я – полный засранец.

Он смотрит на меня в полном шоке, явно ожидая объяснений.

- Я специализируюсь на… перехвате заложников, устранении прибыли враждебной стороны.

Он улыбается, и что-то болезненно поворачивается у меня внутри.

- Тебе нравится то, что ты делаешь?

- Я в этом профессионал.

Мы говорим вечность перед тем, как он смотрит на часы.

- Ох, вау, уже поздно. Знаешь, как говорят, время летит.

Я поднимаю бровь, дразня его.

- Так тебе было весело?

Он краснеет, прежде чем одарить меня ослепительной улыбкой.

- Да, весело. - Он смотрит на меня, словно раздумывает, пригласить ли меня снова когда-нибудь, но вместо этого подмигивает и говорит, - увидимся.

Я смотрю, как он направляется к двери, потом бросаю бармену деньги и следую за ним.

Я удивляюсь, когда толчком открываю дверь и обнаруживаю, как он что-то неразборчиво пишет на клочке бумаги, положив ее на почтовый ящик рядом. Его теплые, карие глаза бросают на меня беглый взгляд, когда я выхожу из бара.

- Ох, мм, привет. Я думал, не дать ли тебе мой номер… мм… ну, знаешь, если ты захочешь… мм…

- Забавно. Как раз бежал за тобой, потому что хотел узнать, не дашь ли ты мне его.

Снова это очаровательное смущение, пока он протягивает мне клочок бумаги.

- Так поздно здесь могут быть неприятности. Можно мне проводить тебя домой?

**- конец возврата в прошлое-**

Он сверлит во мне глазами дырки, и я знаю, что он думает.

- Я знаю, что ты думаешь, но это не так.

- А как, ты лживый мешок дерьма?

Блондин резко перестает говорить и таращится в шоке на обычно спокойного и сдержанного парня. У Ируки есть полное право злиться после того, что случилось. Я не виню его за крик, но у меня сейчас на это нет времени.

- Саске, почему бы тебе не пойти и не посмотреть, что ты мог бы поесть?

Он бесстрастно кивает мне и идет на кухню, энергичный блондин следует за ним по пятам. Ирука ждет, пока они выйдут из комнаты, затем ядовито шипит.

- Ты снова это сделал! Как ты мог заявиться сюда после того, как ты сделал это снова? Клянусь, я бы проклял твою душу к чертовой матери, если бы думал, что она у тебя есть.

- Все по-другому, Ирука. Парню нужна защита, за ним еще могут охотиться. – Это никак не уменьшает его ярость.

- И ты привел его сюда? Ты поставил Наруто под удар. Ты поставил меня под удар. Какого черта ты просто не оставишь меня в покое?

Я не знаю, что ему ответить. Я пытался забыть его, забыть, что у нас было, что он значил для меня… что он продолжает значить для меня…

- Ирука…

- Нет! Это ты меня послушай. Ты врал мне … все три года. Ты не можешь объяснить, что ты сделал тогда. Ты уже пробовал, помнишь? Теперь ты появляешься здесь с еще одной своей ужасной ошибкой. Ты – чудовище, Какаши. Как ты мог сделать такое снова после того раза? – он поднимает дрожащий палец, указывает им на кухню и шепчет. - Как ты будешь смотреть в глаза этому ребенку, после того, как убил его родителей?

- Он не убивал.

Мы оба поворачиваемся от неожиданности к темноволосому мальчишке, что стоит в паре футов от нас с яблоком, зажатым в руках. Голос Ируки теплеет, когда он обращается к парнишке.

- Что?

- Он не убивал моих родителей. Он собирался. Он собирался убить и меня тоже.

Твою мать. Отличная работа, пацан. Вгони меня в могилу еще поглубже, смелее, давай!

- Их убил кто-то другой, а он меня спас. Ему это было не нужно. Я это знаю. Ему нужно было просто уйти, но он вытащил меня оттуда. И он не дал мне позвонить брату, это брат нанял его.

Я чувствую себя таким же онемевшим, каким выглядит мальчишка, его темные глаза пустые, а голос ровный. Его лицо ничего не выражает, как и мое обычно, и я ненавижу то, что с ним случилось, ненавижу свою роль в этом. Ирука зло смотрит на меня, но в его глазах уже нет того огня, что был тридцать секунд назад.

- Наруто, почему бы тебе не отвести Саске наверх и не показать ему свою комнату? – он делает голос тише перед тем, как продолжить. - У него был сегодня страшно тяжелый день, и если он захочет поспать, то просто тихонько посмотри телевизор, ладно?

Блондин кивает перед тем, как схватить руку бледного парнишки и потянуть его вверх по лестнице. Ирука поворачивается ко мне, как только они выходят за пределы слышимости.

- Так во что ты вляпался на этот раз?

- Ты и в самом деле хочешь знать?

Он говорит, что не хочет, но я знаю, ему нужно какое-нибудь объяснение.

Я вздыхаю перед тем, как рухнуть на его диван и обхватить голову руками. Даже в такой ярости на меня, он садится рядом и опускает руку, теплую и успокаивающую, мне на плечо. Все, как в старые времена, и если бы я мог показывать сильные эмоции, то я бы зарыдал, но опять таки, это не мой стиль.

**-возврат в прошлое-**

- Ну, вот мы и пришли.

Он жестом указывает на убогое жилое здание в какой-то вшивой части города. Он слегка стесняется, но я могу понять выбор места, особенно если ты работаешь и экономишь на учебу.

- Было приятно познакомиться. Думаю, мне уже пора… если только… ммм… хочешь подняться на чашку кофе?

Я чуть не запрыгал от радости. Я знаю, что я его заинтересовал, но не думал, что получу сегодня приглашение. Вот это я называю «отпраздновать».

- Конечно, было бы здорово.

Он открывает тяжелую входную дверь, и мы входим в лифт. Я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не наброситься на него прямо там, в закрытой металлической коробке. Он стоит рядом, мои обостренные чувства опьянены его существом. Я чувствую запах его шампуня со слабой примесью дезинфектанта для рук, который по какой-то странной причине кажется необыкновенно притягательным. Мои глаза прослеживают элегантную линию от его плеча к крепкой шее, к тому месту, где челюсть соединяется с ухом. Я про себя отмечаю, что надо будет внимательно изучить это место позже, перед тем, как мои глаза путешествуют дальше, по его профилю, быстро отмечая его неясные в тусклом свете черты лица: его теплые карие глаза, его полные надутые губы, его шрам уголком через спинку носа. Чувствуя мой оценивающий взгляд, он неловко переступает с ноги на ногу, и поднимает на меня глаза. Никто из нас не говорит ни слова, мы просто смотрим друг на друга, и кажется, что время остановилось навечно. Двери лифта открываются, но никто из нас не двигается. Только тогда, когда двери начинают закрываться, я вытягиваю руку остановить их, другую руку кладу ему на талию, чтобы вывести его из лифта. Он опускает глаза от смущения и ведет меня через холл.

- Квартира не очень…

Он начинает объяснять свои жилищные условия, но я быстро прерываю его, информируя о том, что я уверен, все отлично. В любом случае, меня не интересует квартира.

Дверь открывается, и взгляду предстает очень чистая, приятно обставленная двухкомнатная квартира. Все, что не связано со старым зданием, достаточно новое и безупречно чистое.

Он снимает свой пиджак и туфли, затем устраивает мне грандиозную экскурсию. Я без труда блокирую ему выход, когда он показывает мне свою спальню. Он закусывает губу, и я быстро понимаю, что для него это не обычная практика. Я передвигаюсь так, чтобы не заслонять выход полностью, обольстительно опираясь на косяк. Он заметно расслабляется.

- Пойду, сделаю кофе.

Он разворачивает свое тело боком, чтобы пройти мимо меня, но я легко трогаю его бедро, останавливая его. Он часто дышит, поэтому я успокоительно пробегаю рукой по его щеке перед тем, как нежно прижать его губы к своим. Сначала он отвечает робко, но вскоре эти восхитительные губы раскрываются, и мой язык исследует каждый изгиб внутри его рта. Он мяукает в мои губы, пока мои руки исследуют его торс. Мои глаза распахиваются, когда он слегка подталкивает свои бедра вперед и стонет от ощущения. Я понимаю это как знак, что я могу вести и хватаю его за волосы, освобождая их от резинки, которая их держала. Его язык теперь борется с моим в битве за контроль, в битве, которую, уверен, у него нет особого желания выигрывать. Я запрокидываю его голову назад, мои зубы, язык и губы яростно атакуют его яремную вену. Постанывая и прогибаясь, пока я сосу его шею, он сталкивает наши бедра вместе, заставляя меня громко вдохнуть и приостановить свои действия.

Я стаскиваю его зеленую рубашку через его голову и слегка толкаю его спиной на кровать, очарованный видом его волос, рассыпавшихся по плечам и вокруг головы. Я стаскиваю свою рубашку через голову, затем на коленях ползу и укладываюсь на него сверху, как гигантский кот, прижимая наши обнаженные тела вместе друг к другу. Трогая, задыхаясь, царапаясь, кусаясь, посасывая, вскоре мы атакуем друг друга как пара диких зверей. Его невинный нрав отброшен, и на волю вырывается развратное сексуальное божество. Прежде чем я понимаю, что он делает, он нащупывает ремень моих брюк и умоляет его трахнуть, и я не могу ему отказать в такой просьбе.

Я быстро избавляюсь от остатков одежды, затем зацепляю пальцами эластичный ремень его боксеров и штанов, снимая их вместе одним плавным движением. Потом плавно завожу руки под его колени вверх по его мускулистым бедрам, отпечатывая обжигающие поцелуи на своем пути. Я оставляю влажные поцелуи на его обнаженных бедрах, выдыхая на мокрые участки кожи, заставляя его стонать и приподнимать бедра в отчаянной попытке прекратить мою пытку. Я бросаю взгляд из-под волос и обнаруживаю, что его карие глаза прикованы к моим, веки тяжелые от страсти. Я быстро щелкаю своим языком, поддразнивая головку его члена, и в награду слышу долгий стон и вскрик моего имени. Ничто никогда в моей жизни не звучало так сладостно. Его бедра снова толкаются вперед, пока мой язык озорно скользит вокруг его головки, и только когда он начинает шепотом умолять, я все-таки заглатываю его целиком, обхватывая его своим горячим ртом, языком скользя вдоль. На вкус он божественен, такому, как я, не должно было настолько повезти, чтобы это попробовать… и я опьянен этим вкусом. Я жадно сосу, желая насладиться каждой секундой, каждым звуком и дрожью его совершенного тела, каждой каплей смазки, опасаясь, что назавтра он обо всем пожалеет, и мне никогда больше не удастся попробовать все это снова.

Я замечаю, что он скоро кончит, и неохотно убираю свой рот от него, получая в ответ отчаянное всхлипывание. Я медленно ласкаю его член одной рукой, пока вторую подношу к его рту, вкладывая туда три пальца, которые он искусно сосет. Его язык скользит по моим фалангам, и я молюсь о возможности их использовать в другом месте, но прямо сейчас моя болезненно твердая эрекция хочет лишь одного. Я набираю слюны из его горячего рта и опять опускаю свои губы на его член перед тем, как плавно ввести палец в его напряженное тело. Он настолько узкий, что мне становится интересно, занимался ли он сексом раньше. Все рациональные мысли вытесняются из моего разума, когда я задеваю его простату, и он громко кричит от удовольствия. Я добавляю еще один палец, раздвигая их и ища то место, что заставило его так красиво кричать. Я собираюсь добавить третий, когда он снова умоляет меня его трахнуть. Я предупреждаю его, что будет больно, если он не достаточно подготовлен, и что я не маленький парень. Он, выпрямляясь, садится и притягивает мою голову к своей, помещая мой член у своего отверстия. Мой пульс пускается вскачь от его прикосновения, и я могу только надеяться, что он готов, потому что я уже не могу сдерживать себя.

Я делаю бедрами толчок вперед, его лицо прижато к моей шее, и кожа заглушает его всхлипывание. Не могу поверить, насколько приятно чувствовать себя внутри него. Он такой жаркий и узкий, что это могло бы спровоцировать у человека клаустрофобию, если бы сопровождающие ощущения не были настолько умопомрачительно возбуждающими. К тому времени, когда я оказываюсь внутри него, вы уже должны были получить совершенно честные ответы на все заданные вопросы, поскольку мой разум почти полностью отключился. Я не кладу его ноги себе на плечи. Я хочу ощущать его грудь на своей коже. Я опускаю его спиной на постель, просовывая свои руки под него и хватая его за плечи. И начинаю медленно двигать телом, удивленно задыхаясь от невероятного ощущения его стенок вокруг моего члена. Он уже не всхлипывает мне в плечо, он выгибается и толкает свои бедра навстречу моим толчкам, постанывая, как шлюха. Я роняю голову к его голове, увлекаясь влажными, жаркими поцелуями, что превращаются в учащенное дыхание рот-в-рот. Его добрый, цвета кофе взгляд прикован ко мне, и что-то снова болезненно поворачивается у меня внутри. Я вытесняю все мысли, что проносятся у меня в мозгу, и концентрируюсь на текущем моменте.

Я сжимаю в кулак его эрекцию и начинаю медленно ласкать вверх-вниз, а он обхватывает ногами мою спину, проталкивая меня еще глубже. Я обнимаю его свободной рукой, толкаясь в него изо всех сил, постоянно ударяя в тот комок нервов внутри него, что заставляет его громко кричать и выгибаться подо мной в полном блаженстве.

Температура наших тел поднимается до такой степени, что наша плоть клеймом выжигается друг на друге. Я вжимаю свой рот ему в шею, помечая свою территорию грубым засосом и укусом. Его бедра ускоряются, наши тела сталкиваются вместе с такой силой, что почти больно. Его тело сжимается вокруг меня, и он кончает в приступе судорог и криков, который заканчивается пронзительным гортанным выкриком моего имени.

Мой мозг сносит от этого звука. Я никому никогда не называю свое настоящее имя, особенно тем, с кем я сплю. Я толкаюсь внутри него, и меня отбрасывает за грань самообладания, когда я изливаюсь в узкий проход Ируки перед тем, как рухнуть в изнеможении ему на грудь. Наши тела покрыты потом, мы оба - задыхающаяся масса плоти. Я глубоко целую его, затем поворачиваюсь на спину, помещая его голову себе на грудь. Это парень – мой яд. Мне надо вставать и уходить, выйти за дверь и никогда больше не встречаться с ним… но я не могу. Я хочу остаться, хочу узнать его поближе, хочу удовлетворять его снова и снова. Он – все, чем я не являюсь: добрый, заботливый… человечный. Каждая клеточка в моем мозгу приказывает мне бежать, куда глаза глядят, но я остаюсь, его тело прижато к моему. Я все равно остаюсь, даже когда восходит солнце. Мы принимаем душ… и трахаемся. Мы съедаем завтрак и снова трахаемся. На кухонном столе, на диване, на обеденном столе в столовой, в гостиной на полу, возле стены одной из его комнат, вряд ли найдется поверхность, к которой мы бы не прижимались, насилуя друг друга до полного экстаза. Наконец, в шесть вечера он заявляет, что ему пора на работу. Я еще раз присоединяюсь к нему в душе, и когда вода становится прохладной час спустя, он звонит на работу сообщить, что болен, и присоединятся ко мне в спальне.

Меня сносит не от секса, хотя он умопомрачительный. А от факта, что мое тело так и не позволило мне сбежать от него. И не только это, но и то, что я нежен и великодушен в постели и после секса, обнимая его часами, пока он лениво дремлет у меня на груди. О да, этот человек – погибель. Убивает саму мою сущность… и я совершенно об этом не жалею.

**- конец возврата в прошлое-**

Я чувствую его руку у себя на плече, и знаю, что он ждет ответа. Я должен был бы ему сказать правду. Он все равно почует ложь.

- Я даже не знаю, что случилось. Одно мгновение я сижу на скамейке, выбирая момент, в другое мгновение пули летают вокруг меня, и я закидываю этого шокированного до ступора мальчишку на заднее сидение такси. Черт! Я жалею, что пришел сюда. В самом деле, жалею, но контракт был на всех их, и на парнишку тоже. Если бы я его там оставил… черт. Я и правда облажался в этот раз.

Он ничего не говорит. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы он кричал. В прошлый раз он тоже не кричал. Хотя в прошлый раз все было по-другому. В прошлый раз все было хуже. Значительно хуже.

**-возврат в прошлое-**

К этому времени мы встречаемся уже почти три года. Знаю, вы думаете, это смешно, что тот, кто зарабатывает на жизнь убийствами, мог так быстро влюбиться в того, кто посвятил себя спасению жизней. Поверьте, мне понятна эта ирония. Я люблю его потому, что он совсем не такой, как я, но чувство вины от вранья начинает брать свое. Когда-то это было живительным чувством: приходить домой после тяжелого дня и забираться в постель рядом с ним, иногда заставляя его проснуться на раунд плотского удовольствия, а иногда просто лежа и смотря на него, мирно спящего. Но теперь я возвращаюсь в дом, что мы купили вдвоем, все реже и реже, вместо этого ночуя в своей квартире. Смотреть ему в лицо становится все тяжелее, и он знает, что что-то не так. Я не хочу его потерять, но я больше не могу даже взглянуть ему в глаза. Наконец, я решаю, что все, хватит, и что если я его по-настоящему люблю, то должен измениться. Заканчиваю заказы, за которые я уже взялся, и ухожу. Устроюсь на нормальную работу с девяти до пяти, и проведу остаток своей жизни с ним. Я возвращаюсь вечером домой и крепко его обнимаю, как только ступаю на порог. Он не спрашивает меня «почему», просто прижимается к моему телу, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Я шепчу ему на ухо, что мне жаль, что я отдалился, и что я люблю его, и что все будет хорошо. Он тихо всхлипывает в мое плечо, и мне хочется врезать себе по заднице за то, что причинил ему боль. Этой ночью мы занимаемся любовью часами: медленно и страстно, я исполняю любую его прихоть. Он заслуживает этого после того, что я сделал. Еще три заказа, и этот абсурд кончится. И мы сможем так жить вечно.

Остался один заказ. Я почти пожалел, что снова убиваю после той прошлой ночи, но те ползучие гады, кого я убил сегодня, сами напросились. В любом случае они бы скоро сдохли, так почему бы ни мне их отправить в следующую жизнь, по крайней мере, мне платят за это. Остался один заказ. Этот заставляет меня задуматься. Намикадзе Минато, бизнесмен, филантроп, честный, упорно работающий человек. Я не желаю с этим связываться. Я установлю бомбу в его машине, которая убьет его по дороге на работу. Чисто и просто. Я жду в своей машине, когда он выходит из дома. Мое сердце останавливается, когда его жена и ребенок выходят вслед за ним. О, черт. Почему я не подумал об этом? Он, скорее всего, подвозит их по утрам. Я опоздал. Не смог бы его остановить, даже если бы попытался. Он сидит в машине, его жена садится на переднее сидение, пока его сын пытается открыть заднюю дверь. Я вижу, как он делает движение рукой, и я не могу дышать, молясь, чтобы я что-нибудь напутал с бомбой, чтобы она не взор…

Земля трясется, и пламя огромной волной вырывается наружу. Светловолосого ребенка отбрасывает несколько футов назад, на лужайку. Тихий загородный квартал сотрясает взрыв, который больше подходит для страны, раздираемой войной. Я выскакиваю из машины и несусь к месту взрыва. Я должен был бы уехать, какого черта я это делаю? Соседи начинают высовывать головы из дверей, кричать и звонить 9-1-1. Я бегу к безжизненному телу маленького мальчика. Проверяю его пульс… еще бьется. Господи, благодарю тебя. Я хватаю его на руки и трусцой бегу к машине. Что я делаю? Оставь его здесь. Парамедики о нем позаботятся. Кто-то кричит мне, спрашивая, что я делаю.

- Везу его в больницу, - кричу в ответ.

Я пристегиваю его к переднему сидению и мчусь прочь, надеясь, что никто не догадается посмотреть на мои номера. Я несусь через весь город, по пути проезжая две больницы. Я вообще перестаю соображать, иначе я бы оставил его в одной из них. Я останавливаюсь у отделения скорой помощи той больницы, где работает Ирука, внося через двери ребенка на руках. Его светлые волосы - черны от сажи, а в щеках застряли осколки стекла. Мое сердце сжимается, а желудок выворачивает. Это я с ним такое сотворил. Я. Я убил его родителей и напугал его до ужаса. Теперь он – один. В деле было сказано, что у Минато нет родственников, а родители давно умерли.

Я сжимаю в кулаках свои волосы. Его увозят. Проходит всего час, а мне кажется, что я жду несколько дней. Я поочередно то меряю шагами холл, то нервно ерзаю на стуле. Наконец, я выхожу на улицу и зажигаю сигарету. Я держу пачку в машине для особенно стрессовых ситуаций. Я благодарно всасываю никотин, но он не помогает. Мой желудок по-прежнему грозится выплеснуть все содержимое.

- Мистер Киисо?

Я поднимаю глаза и вижу светловолосую врач, стоящую возле двери одной из операционных. В руках она держит медкарту, легкая улыбка на лице.

- Это вы привезли блондина шести лет, правильно? – Я киваю, и она начинает мне рассказывать о его состоянии.

- Имеется несколько небольших порезов на лице, пару сильных ожогов, но он должен восстановиться через неделю или около того. Он все еще без сознания. Нам еще необходима информация по вам обоим. Как его зовут? - Я быстро вспоминаю информацию по делу.

- Узумаки Наруто. – Она быстро записывает это в файл.

- У него имеется аллергия на что-либо?

- Не уверен. – Ее глаза сужаются.

- Кем вы приходитесь пациенту? – Я убил его семью. Я открываю рот ответить, когда загорелый врач выглядывает из-за двери.

- Доктор Тсунаде, вас зовут. Непредвиденная ситуация в первой операционной.

Она резко кивает ему, говоря мне не уходить, пока она не закончит с вопросами. Врач придерживает ей дверь и смотрит на меня. Черт. Он идет ко мне, когда она влетает внутрь.

- Какаши? Это ты? Что ты здесь делаешь? – Здесь заканчивается моя жизнь, какой я ее знаю.

Я начинаю говорить, практически не осознавая, о чем говорю большую часть времени. Я все ему рассказываю. Каждую гребаную деталь. Я не могу смотреть ему в глаза. Не могу видеть там боль от предательства. Я рассказываю про семью, что я сегодня убил, и сироту в его больнице. Он ничего не говорит. Лучше бы он кричал. Лучше бы он наорал на меня и обозвал чудовищем, но он просто тихо смотрит, и я ненавижу себя еще больше.

- Ирука, мне так… - Я начинаю говорить ему, что мне жаль, что это должен был быть мой последний заказ, что я ненавижу врать ему, и что он изменил меня настолько, что мне трудно это представить. Я поднимаю глаза, чтобы встретить его взгляд, но успеваю только заметить загорелый кулак, готовый припечатать мою челюсть. Кулак почти отрывает мне голову. Внезапно он сидит на моем безжизненном теле и бьет мою голову о тротуар. Не знаю, сколько раз он меня ударил, но моя кровь разбрызгана повсюду вокруг нас.

Двое парамедиков, я узнаю в них его друзей, стараются его удержать, моя кровь капает с его содранных кулаков, слезы стекают с уголков его карих глаз.

- Я больше не хочу тебя видеть. – Его голос дрожит от гнева и боли, и все равно он не кричит.

Несколько недель спустя я читаю в газете, что он усыновил ребенка почти немедленно. Думаю, он пытался искупить мои грехи. У копов до сих пор нет никаких зацепок в этом деле, что означает, что он меня не сдал. Часть меня жалеет об этом.

**-конец возврата в прошлое-**

- Так, ты не прекратил убивать. Я думал, все же прекратишь. – Я поднимаю на него взгляд, его лицо замкнуто, и уверен, он вспоминает все те же самые мои совершенные и совершенно ужасные черты.

- После того, как я потерял тебя, все остальное потеряло смысл. – Уверен, это банально, но каждое мое слово было искренним. Выражение его лица теплеет на секунду, как потом он сосредотачивается на текущей ситуации.

- И что теперь? Мне отвести его к копам?

- Нет. Акацки выкупили полицию, именно поэтому их еще не поймали. Ему надо убраться из города. Тебе тоже. Эти парни соображают. Они гораздо умнее меня, когда вместе. Не знаю, сколько они знают обо мне, и знают ли они про тебя… Я должен убедиться, что ты – в безопасности. Наш совместный счет еще открыт. Там четыре сотни тысяч. Ты можешь сбежать. Начать новую жизнь. Мне жаль, что я втянул тебя в это чертово дерьмо, но хочешь ты или нет, ты в нем по уши.

Он смотрит на меня, полностью в шоке.

- Я должен просто уехать? Я живу здесь, у меня друзья, работа, ребенок. Я не могу просто упаковать вещи и убраться из города.

- Я бы рекомендовал уехать из страны, и, «да, можешь». Ты можешь быть врачом где угодно. Вы с Наруто, оба - дружелюбные люди, заведете новых друзей. Если останешься здесь, не уверен, что смогу защитить тебя.

Он смотрит на меня взглядом, от которого у меня холодеет кровь.

- Разве я когда-нибудь просил твоей защиты? – Он прав, и я знаю, на что он намекает, но я должен его убедить, что сейчас он – в реальной опасности.

- Умоляю, Ирука, послушай меня. Тебе надо вывезти этих детей из города как можно скорее. Люди, что охотятся на Саске… не остановятся ни перед чем, пока не найдут его.

Я нежно прижимаю ладонь к его щеке. Он вздрагивает, но не отстраняется. Его пальцы нежно скользят по вертикальному шраму на моей левой щеке и горбинке на переносице, оба – свидетельства его жесткого избиения почти двух летней давности. Он встает и идет на кухню.

- Нет. – Не думал, что это будет легко, вовсе нет.

- Ирука…

- Нет. Я не откажусь от своей жизни! – Я хватаю его запястья и рывком прижимаю его спиной к стене, заламывая его руки у него над головой.

- Ты откажешься от своей жизни, причем надолго, если не воспримешь мои слова всерьез. Эти люди – психи. Гораздо хуже, чем я. Даже если ты не поможешь Саске, ты все равно будешь в опасности. Пожалуйста, возьми деньги. Поезжай куда-нибудь, где они тебя не найдут. Пожалуйста, поедем со мной.

Его глаза распахиваются от моих последних слов. Даже не думал, что скажу их. Я хочу поехать с ним, жить с ним той жизнью, что могла бы быть у нас. Иметь партнера и семью, жить простой жизнью без сложностей и смертей.

- Уехать… с… тобой? – Он не выплевывает слова. Они слетают тихо, словно робкое желание. Желание стереть наше прошлое и начать все сначала. Неожиданно для себя, я снова говорю, хотя мой мозг понятия не имеет, что вылетает у меня изо рта. Говорю, что люблю его, что никогда не переставал любить его. Говорю ему о своих планах перестать убивать два года назад, и о том, как пуста и бессмысленна стала моя жизнь без него. Я умоляю его ехать со мной, говорю, что все, чего мне когда-либо хотелось – это второй шанс, что я охотно проведу свою жизнь, компенсируя и стирая прошлое с тем, чтобы он снова мог мне доверять.

Я зацеловываю слезы, что катятся из его глаз перед тем, как запечатлеть соленый поцелуй на его дрожащих губах, мои руки отпускают его запястья, обхватывая его лицо. Он полу притворно отталкивает меня, но я держу его крепко. Я шепчу в его губы, как сильно скучал по нему и как сильно нуждался в нем, и его сопротивление слабеет. Мы были всем друг для друга, и глубоко внутри ему хочется это вернуть так же сильно, как и мне. Он издает тихий всхлип, когда я отстраняюсь, и слабая улыбка сквозь слезы появляется на его губах перед тем, как он кладет голову мне на грудь. Я вплетаю пальцы в его волосы, в ужасе, что в любой момент он может оттолкнуть меня… но он этого не делает. Он просто отдыхает в моих объятиях, и на мгновение, в окружающий мир приходит умиротворение. Никто за мной не охотится, никто не умирал от моей руки, и я никогда не разбивал ему сердце.

Два часа пополуночи, и я знаю, что мне не стоит его будить, но его обнаженное тело выставлено мне на обозрение на светлых простынях его кровати, и я просто не могу устоять. Я прохожусь поцелуями вниз и вверх по его спине перед тем, как он просыпается и поворачивается ко мне, своими карими глазами умоляя о продолжении ласк. Из моей груди вырывается рык, и я атакую его губы, кусая и грубо посасывая. Он хватает бутылку массажного масла с пола, и без промедления намазывает толстым слоем мою уже пульсирующую эрекцию. Я вхожу в него быстро, проникая до самого основания, вырывая гортанный крик боли и удовольствия из моего любовника. Я делаю несколько толчков бедрами, а потом поворачиваю наши тела так, что он сидит на мне верхом, мои пальцы вцепляются в его бедра, пока я поднимаю и опускаю его на себе. Наблюдать за тем, как мой член скользит внутрь и выскальзывает из него, - самое умопомрачительно приятное зрелище, какое я только видел за два последних долгих года. Его восторженные стоны уничтожают время нашей разлуки, оставляя только блаженство, когда мы были практически неразлучны. Желая получить больше контроля, я снова разворачиваю наши тела и начинаю, словно молотом, входить в него изо всех сил. Он царапает мою спину ногтями, тяжело дыша, выгибаясь и прижимая свое тело к моему, кончая за секунду до меня, шипя мое имя от удовольствия, которое слетает с его губ как поэзия. Я держу его в объятиях, пока он не погружается в глубокий сон, затем выскальзываю из постели и бесшумно одеваюсь. Мне жаль, Ирука, но я не хочу, что бы кто-то из нас жил всю жизнь, посматривая через плечо. Пришло время покончить с этим, если я и в самом деле хочу получить шанс на искупление вины.

- Конец части 2/3-

12


	3. Chapter 3

Название: **My Name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm an Assassin**

Автор (Переводчик): **ReixGaara**, (7troublesome)

*Бета: **dhampir**** (**спасибо большое**)**

Персонажи (Пейринг): Kakashi H. & Iruka U.

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: романс/ саспенс

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ПОЛУЧЕНО У АВТОРА (****thanks****for****your****kind****permission****, ****dear**** ReixGaar****a****!)**

**Предупреждение для ТРЕТЬЕЙ ЧАСТИ: насилие и пытки**

Дисклеймер автора: Не владею ничем, кроме своего гипер активного воображения.

Дисклеймер переводчика: А я вообще тут типа фикусом…** Зато мне принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью.**

**Ссылка на оригинал** **www dot fanfiction (dot) net /s/4117939/1/**

**Саммари**: написано с точки зрения Хатаке Какаши. Вот что случается, когда работа получается совершенно ужасным образом.**Примечание автора:** посмотрела фильм Клива Оуэна, и это заставило меня думать про «Город греха» (п/п: оригинальное название «Sin City»). Я постаралась написать это в стиле черно-белого фильма с черным юмором. Не уверена, что это сработает на бумаге, но какого черта.

**Меня зовут Хатаке Какаши, и я – наемный убийца 3/3**

Я стою пару минут у подножия кровати, глядя на спящего Ируку. Я ненавижу себя за то, что ухожу, но мне надо это сделать. Я хочу поцеловать его на прощанье, но не делаю этого из страха, что он проснется. И я знаю, что если он проснется, он упросит меня остаться, и я не смогу сказать «нет». Я заглядываю в комнату шумного блондина перед тем, как спуститься по ступенькам. Оба парнишки свернулись на небольшой кровати, свет от телевизора мигает по комнате. Я выключаю звук, но оставляю картинку, не желая будить их. Они выглядят такими спокойными. Я могу только надеяться, что, поступая таким образом, я даю им шанс прожить их жизни в этом спокойствии.

Наверное, мне не следует возвращаться в свою квартиру, но мне понадобится еще оружие. Я крадусь вверх по ступенькам, осматривая дверь на предмет умышленного взлома. Все явно на своих местах, поэтому я вхожу внутрь. Быстро собираю еще четыре пистолета и дюжину магазинов к ним, прицепляя их к кобурам по всему телу. Ухмыляюсь своему отражению, потому что я выгляжу как раз так, как люди представляют себе убийц. Я прицепляю большой нож в ноге и кладу свой складной нож в карман. Когда я уже готов выйти из комнаты, на прикроватной тумбочке я замечаю серебряный крестик, что когда-то Ирука подарил мне на Рождество. Не могу поверить, что я забыл его, когда уходил раньше. Я плавно надеваю его через голову, целуя блестящий металл перед тем, как уронить под рубашку. Я не религиозен, но мысль о том, что со мной часть Ируки, заставляет меня почувствовать себя удачливым, а мне понадобится вся возможная удача, какая только есть.

Мои глаза сужаются, когда звук отрывающегося холодильника достигает моего слуха. В квартире кто-то есть. Удивительно, что я не услышал его, когда вошел, но еще более удивительно, что он даже не знает, что я вернулся. Значит, он не настолько хорош. Я прижимаюсь к стене, когда он проходит мимо мой спальни. Он откусывает кусок сандвича, что он только что сделал, я хватаю галстук с ближайшего стула и связываю ему руки. Он начинает давиться куском еды. Узнаю его, он известен под именем Какузу, специалист по взрывам и автомобильным ловушкам. Я мысленно делаю себе заметку проверить перед уходом свою машину на наличие бомб. Я крепко связываю его руки, затем погружаю свой кулак ему в живот, заставляя прожеванную пищу вылететь.

- Почему бы нам немного не побеседовать? – Он сверлит во мне дырки глазами, но молчит.

- Неужели ты не подумал о том, чтобы захватить своего напарника? – Он презрительно ухмыляется мне.

- Я был уверен, что сам справлюсь с таким, как ты.

- И, однако, вот они мы. Теперь ты мне скажешь то, что я хочу знать. – Он злобно смеется.

- Не думаю. – Я открываю свой складной нож, втыкая его ему в бедро.

Он рассказывает мне все. Мне почти не приходится ломать ему кости. Это начало. По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, где их искать.

- Тебе никогда не пробраться внутрь. – Он презрительно ухмыляется. – Это место как крепость, и даже если убьешь меня, останется еще семеро. Самых лучших. У тебя нет шансов.

Я ломаю ему шею с хрустом, как палку.

Однако, он прав. Пытаться поубивать весь синдикат Акацки в одиночку – это больше, чем безумие, это самоубийство. Пытаюсь успокоить свои нервы. Очень хочу выпить. Уже прошел почти день с последней выпивки, и мои руки слегка дрожат от недостатка алкоголя. Это стало настоящей проблемой, когда я потерял Ируку. Я пил каждый день на протяжении почти двух лет. Я медленно выдыхаю, успокаивая свое тело. Я думаю про медленно возникающую улыбку Ируки, про то, что он шептал мне в ухо прошлой ночью, про ощущение его кожи на моей. Я – готов.

После того, как я сбрасываю тело в мусоропровод и обезвреживаю бомбу в своей машине, я отправляюсь к старому зданию, которое служит Акацки штабом. Паркуюсь, несколько домов не доезжая, достаю бинокль из сумки и сканирую территорию. Нахожу здание. Мертвец был прав, это крепость. С первого взгляда заметно, что перед зданием находятся четыре охранника, камеры и, наверное, аварийная система с ловушками, что расставлены повсюду. Твою мать. Должна же быть слабина, всегда же есть лазейка. Я внимательно отслеживаю движения охраны, ожидая удобного случая… ничего. Ладно, если нет лазейки, то мне просто придется ее сделать. Надеялся войти незамеченным, но, думаю, придется прибегнуть к этому способу.

Я перевожу механизм бомбы, что я снял с машины, на детонацию при ударе. Жаль, что не смогу подождать, пока стемнеет. Но в записке, которую я оставил Ируке, сказано, что если я не вернусь до темноты, он должен убраться из города. Я должен хотя бы попытаться вернуться к этому времени. Я бросаю бомбу на крышу здания, соскальзывая по лестнице на землю. Использую угол здания как укрытие и наблюдаю, как три из четырех охранников несутся на крышу. Наконец, мой удобный случай.

Последний охранник отвлекается, глядя вверх, на крышу, и я сбиваю его с ног, выхватывая нож и перерезая ему горло. Зажимаю рану рукой, проталкивая его тело через дверь. Вытекло лишь немного его крови. Другие охранники могут не заметить. Я снимаю его красный галстук. Хорошо, что я - в черной рубашке, с красным галстуком это вполне сойдет за униформу охранника.

Смотрю вправо и влево по коридору. Камер нет. По крайней мере, я их не вижу. Втягиваю тело за ближайшую дверь. Я открываю дверь осторожно, затаскивая тело внутрь, когда вижу, что там никого нет. Несусь в конец холла, заглядываю за угол. Один охранник уже прошел половину коридора. Вытаскиваю свой 44 с глушителем и, высовываясь за угол, втыкаю пулю ему в голову перед тем, как пробежать по коридору к лестнице, перед которой он стоял раньше.

У входа на следующий этаж я останавливаюсь и заглядываю в маленькое окошко, врезанное в металлическую дверь. Снаружи – беловолосый парень, разговаривает с охранником. Черт. Он – член синдиката. Я уверен в этом. Должен предположить, что те, что остались невероятно опытные. В мире моей профессии, Акацки – лучшие из лучших. Думаю, я слышал об этом парне. Типичный садист. Убивает ради какой-то гребаной религии, которую исповедует. Не возражаю убить его. Делая глубокий вдох, бесшумно приоткрываю дверь, просовывая дуло пистолета через щелку. Попадаю ему в спину, потом достаю охранника. Открываю дверь и проверяю, все ли чисто перед тем, как перехожу на второй этаж. Нахожусь в здании уже пять минут и все еще жив. Это хорошее начало. Осталось убить еще шестерых. Будет не просто.

Слышу за спиной шум. Черт. Правило номер один при убийствах: убедитесь, что они мертвы, прежде чем самодовольно ухмыляться. Беловолосый сатанист снова на ногах и летит на меня с мечом. Выхватываю свой нож как раз вовремя, чтобы отразить атаку. Он отступает назад и атакует снова. Черт. Почему он все еще стоит? Простая царапина чуть не убила меня вчера.

Он должен был бы задыхаться в луже собственной крови. Я снова блокирую удар, но лезвие его длинного меча цепляет мое плечо, когда я его отталкиваю. Он принимает стойку для нападения и начинает обходить меня, пока я хватаюсь за свою рану. Мне надо соображать и соображать быстрее, если я хочу стереть эту самодовольную ухмылку с его лица. Он снова стремительно атакует. Я сгибаю колени, когда его лезвие ударяет по моему Моя спина ударяется об пол, и я перебрасываю свое тело через голову, делая толчок ногами и используя его инерцию, чтобы выбить его из равновесия. Вскакиваю, достаю пистолет и стреляю три раза ему в грудь. Он все равно не падает. Еще два выстрела, он все равно стоит, посылая мне взгляд, говорящий «даже если ты убьешь меня, тебе отсюда не выти». Я стреляю ему между глаз, и, наконец, он падает на пол с той же самодовольной улыбкой на лице.

Завязываю кусок его рубашки вокруг своей раны. Она сильно кровоточит, но я с этим справлюсь. Мне придется. Приближаются шаги, а я на середине холла. Черт, что делать? Пробую дверь за собой. Закрыто. Сначала они будут проверять лестницы. Думай, Какаши, думай!

Три человека идут по проходу: двое мужчин, одна женщина. Я узнаю девушку с прошлого раза. Один из парней прямо покрыт пирсингом, другой – высокий, с болезненно серой кожей.

Мои руки и ноги трясутся от усилия удержаться на потолке. Проход в холле слишком широк, и мне приходится вытягивать пальцы рук и ног, чтобы удержаться. Твою мать. Держись. Ты можешь, Какаши!

- Он – внутри. Рассредоточьтесь и найдите его. Кисаме остается здесь и следит, не объявится ли он, – говорит парень с пирсингом, затем он и девушка отправляются в противоположных направлениях.

Серокожий парень проверяет лестницу, потом пробует, закрыта ли дверь. Капля моей крови падает на пол. Вскоре он это заметит. Я должен подгадать время. Он стоит прямо подо мной, и я группируюсь, падая ему на плечи. Он оседает на пол, и я выхватываю пистолет, дважды втыкая пули ему в грудь. Снова взвожу курок. Клик, клик, клик. Твою мать. С чего бы я так волновался? Обычно я всегда сразу перезаряжаю. Парень падает на колени и достает пистолет, шумно выстреливая в меня два раза. Ни один из выстрелов не попадает в цель, но звук может привлечь остальных. Выхватываю свой складной нож и перерезаю ему горло, затем мчусь к лестнице и вверх по ступенькам до следующего этажа. Господи, надеюсь, за мной не идут. Заглядываю в окошко на третий этаж. Не вижу помех, поэтому прохожу через дверь. Пролетая узкий коридор, прижимаюсь к стене возле поворота. Два члена синдиката стоят на полпути к прилегающему проходу. Пропади оно все пропадом! Я уже так сильно истекаю кровью, что едва вижу. Мне остается только одно - идти вперед. Стойте! Один из парней двигается прочь, его длинные темные волосы развеваются у него за спиной. Я смогу заняться другим, как только этот выйдет из поля зрения. Достаю второй пистолет с глушителем с набедренной кобуры и перезаряжаю тот, что у меня в руке. Самое время Мачо и Валентинке сделать работу за меня. Да, я дал имена свои пистолетам, они – мои любимцы… не судите меня строго.

С опаской бросаю еще один взгляд вдоль коридора. Остается только один парень в маске с оранжевым водоворотом. Бросаю взгляд на часы, четыре пополудни. Время двигаться, если я хочу успеть вернуться к Ируке. Выхожу в коридор, мои пули летают, но меня уже ждут. Темноволосый парень высовывается из-за дальнего поворота, посылая пули в мое раненое плечо. Парень в маске падает на пол, ударяя меня в грудь чем-то таким, что выводит меня из строя. Чертовы элекрошокеры! А все так хорошо шло….

Прихожу в себя неопределенное время спустя в большой комнате, окруженный врагами. Парень с пирсингом, девушка, темноволосый парень, парень с маской и парень, в котором я узнаю своего клиента, - все они пялятся на меня. Неудивительно, что он хотел видеть меня мертвым. Он не нанимал Акацки, он сам и есть Акацки. Я охаю от боли, когда пытаюсь подвигать связанными руками.

- Добро пожаловать в нашу берлогу, - заводит разговор мой клиент, - я – Учиха Итачи, но это ты уже знаешь.

Он наносит удар кулаком в мой живот, холодно ухмыляясь. Вся группа тихо смеется, когда я выкашливаю кровь и судорожно вдыхаю.

- Тоби – хороший мальчик. Он поймал человека, что поубивал наших. Тоби помог. – Бледный темноволосый парень зажимает его виски.

- Заткнись, Тоби, - рычит парень с пирсингом. - Оставь его в покое, Орочимару. Ты хорошо поработал, Тоби.

Внимание группы снова на мне.

- Итак, ты знаешь, где мой брат, и знаешь, что я хочу его смерти, поэтому мы будем тебя пытать, пока ты не заговоришь.

Прямо нельзя не оценить его откровенность. Кулак соединяется с моей челюстью, посылая плевок крови на пол. Еще один сильный удар и еще один, и еще… Медленно поднимаю голову, полностью оглушенный. Я не произношу ни слова. Знаю, что допрос будет жестоким, но если я скажу хоть слово, они подумают, что могут от меня чего-нибудь добиться, и будут давить еще сильнее. Все, на что я могу надеяться – так это на то, что одного из них занесет, и он убьет меня. Похожий на змею парень, по имени Орочимару, хватает мой подбородок и рассматривает меня.

- Итачи, ты испортил его прекрасное лицо. Ну да ладно, он и так слишком стар для меня. А вот твой маленький братец… Если мы найдем его, я буду более чем счастлив избить его для тебя.

- **Когда** мы найдем его, и мне все равно. Можешь забрать его себе, если хочешь.

Змееподобное лицо расплывается в развратной улыбке. Я выплевываю полный рот крови ему в рожу. Мне не стоило это делать. Это всего лишь самопроизвольная реакция, но я не смог вынести мысль о том, что кто-то попытается украсть остатки невинности сломанного парнишки. Отвратительно длинный язык змееподобного парня слизывает мою кровь с его лица перед тем, как он запускает пальцы в рану на моем плече. Мое лицо корчится от боли.

- Ой, больно? Теперь у меня есть повод заставить тебя говорить. Облегчи себе жизнь.

Они теряют время. Я никогда не сдам им мальчишку, потому что ниточка от него приведет их прямо к Ируке. Милый Ирука, думай о его запахе, о его вкусе, об ощущении его кожи под тобой… Уверен, что бы они ни делали, это не имеет значения.

Змееподобный парень и парень в маске начинают меня обрабатывать. Еще никогда в жизни мне не приходилось терпеть такое избиение. Они выбивают из меня все дерьмо. Я вижу свою кровь по всему полу вокруг стула, к которому я привязан. Наконец, он устают и делают перерыв. Парень с пирсингом подходит и, в свою очередь, принимается за меня, туша сигарету о внешнюю часть моей руки.

- Дерьмово выглядишь. Говори, спасай свою жизнь. Мы даже можем тебя отпустить, если ты нам скажешь то, что мы хотим услышать.

Хммм… Они и понятия не имеют. У меня просто не будет жизни, к которой я мог бы вернуться, если заговорю. Ни черта они от меня не получат.

Он идет к столу, на котором разложен полный арсенал ножей и орудий пыток, каждое еще отвратительнее предыдущего. Он начинает с одного конца, любовно проводя пальцами по несущим боль орудиям перед тем, как схватить рукоятку металлического молотка.

- Могу поспорить, что ты гордишься этими своими пальчиками, что нажимают на курок.

Он поднимает молоток и опускает его на мою правую руку. Я чувствую, как раскалываются кости и кричу сквозь зубы. Боль просто нечеловеческая, но они выбрали совершенно неправильную тактику. Я ненавижу то, чем занимаюсь. И ненавидел это в течении трех лет, ровно с тех самых пор, как наши отношения с моим Ирукой стали серьезными. Мой Ирука. Эта простая мысль притупляет боль, и слабая улыбка медленно появляется у меня на губах. Парень с пирсингом – в ярости. Он думал, что только что разрушил мою жизнь. Если я никогда больше не возьму в руки оружие, а, похоже - это неминуемо, я умру счастливым. Рыча от ярости, он ударяет молотком по моей левой руке – дважды. Я взвизгиваю от боли, но улыбка на моем лице почти сразу же возвращается. Он снова поднимает молоток, целясь мне в голову. Да. Сделай это. Покончи с этим сейчас, ты сволочь. Молоток начинает опускаться, и я собираюсь с духом и готовлюсь к смерти. Я люблю тебя, Ирука.

Смерть не приходит. Открываю глаза и вижу: девушка держит его руку.

- Ну, ну, Пейн. Мы же не хотим убить его, правда? – Он опускает руку, но перед тем, как отойти, ударяет меня кулаком по лицу. Девушка стоит передо мной, но я не могу поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

- Вы все не умеете допрашивать таких, как он.

Я слышу самодовольную ухмылку в ее голосе, и мурашки бегут у меня по спине.

- Я знаю про тебя парочку вещей, Хатаке Какаши.

Она знает мое имя. Я не удивлен. Большинство из нас знают всех тех, кто работает в этом бизнесе. Только Акацки удается держать в секрете, кто они такие. И все же нечто в ее голосе заставляет меня думать, что она знает больше, чем остальные.

- Стал наемником в семнадцать, три сотни и еще четыре убийства на сегодня.

Окей, это впечатляет. Она промахнулась всего на десяток.

- Этот заказ на Намикадзе был просто бедой. Ты спас их сына, если память мне не изменяет.

Твою мать. Не реагируй. Неважно, что говорит эта сука, ты не можешь показать свою реакцию.

- Маленький светловолосый мальчик, которого усыновил… Умино Ирука. Возможно, они оба будут более откровенны насчет того, где Саске.

Моя голова непроизвольно поднимается с груди. Я стараюсь держать выражение лица бесстрастным, но глаза меня выдают. Она видит мою слабость.

- О, да. Мы все знаем про твою маленькую медсестру. Это он оставил тебе этот шрам. – Ее пальцы прослеживают шрам через мою глазницу. – Забавно, что врач может **так** расстроиться из-за одинокого убийцы, что он может избить до потери сознания и усыновить ребенка. Мы все искали и искали, но он – единственный человек, кто хоть что-нибудь для тебя значит. Правда? Мы навестим его, когда закончим с тобой.

Никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким подавленным. А я то думал, что спасаю его… Архангел, посланный спасти его…. Она права, он – единственный человек, кто чертовски мне дорог… и я его только что убил.

Мне бы сказать что-нибудь… Соври, соври и спаси свою задницу… Хотя они все равно за ним отправятся… Попытаются проверить, правду ли я им сказал. Я роняю голову на грудь, я – проиграл. Я – конченый человек, и они могут почуять это, только по одному моему внешнему виду. Ее голос – как слабая кислота, что медленно разъедает мою решимость.

- Где он? Скажи нам, и мы оставим твою медсестру в покое. Просто скажи. Где Саске?

Сначала я ничего не говорю. Они могут практически читать мои мысли, словно они написаны у меня на лбу большими красными буквами. Я знаю, что они почуют ложь. Они не дураки. Я пытаюсь придумать что-нибудь убедительное, но все, что приходит мне в голову, это – Ирука: его яркая, белозубая улыбка, его загорелая кожа, его совершенно очаровательная манера краснеть. Знаю, что мне надо делать, и я сам напросился на это.

- Идите… к черту. – Я выкашливаю слова, заляпывая ее туфли кровью. Она качает головой и отходит назад.

- Ай, яй, яй. Тебе же хуже… и твоей медсестре, и его сыну.

Итачи выходит вперед, в кулаке у него зажат японский нож, кунай. Он прижимает его к моему горлу, и металл разрезает нежную кожу. Он рывком запрокидывает мою голову назад, и его холодное, бесстрастное лицо смотрит на меня.

- Прежде, чем ты сдохнешь, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я обязательно найду брата. И я не буду торопиться, снимая кожу с твоего врача и его сына. И когда они будут выдыхать в последний раз, я им напомню, что все их муки из-за тебя.

Я не могу сдержать слезу, что медленно скатывается по моей щеке, и когда я делаю свой последний дрожащий вздох, он понимает, что окончательно победил меня.

Дверь позади меня распахивается, и в комнату выкрикиваются слова «Стоять, полиция!». Его рука вздрагивает, лезвие врезается мне в горло, и моя жизнь теплой жидкостью стекает мне на грудь. Раздаются выстрелы, и я слышу падения тел впереди и позади меня. Я про это не думаю. У Итачи украли его победу. Его сообщники умирают, а Ирука будет в безопасности. Слабая улыбка появляется у меня на губах, когда я закрываю глаза и вспоминаю его лицо в тот вечер, когда мы встретились. Теперь я могу спокойно умереть.

Чья-то рука на моем горле зажимает рану. Я открываю глаза, и перед ними плавает лицо Ируки. Наверное, у меня галлюцинации. Я потерял слишком много крови. Хотя я не особенно возражаю. Мне довелось снова его увидеть, пусть даже в моем воображении. Соленая слеза ударяет меня по лицу, когда человек встает, и его заменяют двое парамедиков. Я где-то раньше их видел, но не могу понять, где именно. Они яростно пытаются остановить мое кровотечение. Этот человек, могу поклясться, что он пахнет Ирукой, - снова передо мной и шепчет мне голосом, что согревает мое сердце.

- Не вздумай умереть. Даже не думай об этом, Какаши.

Он знает мое имя… Я поднимаю взгляд и смотрю ему в глаза. Теплые карие глаза смотрят в ответ. Что он здесь делает? Как он нашел меня?

Я хочу сказать ему, чтобы перестал пытаться меня спасти, чтобы он просто обнял меня, пока из меня вытекает кровь, но я не могу говорить.

- Сонная артерия не задета. Возможно, нам удастся остановить кровотечение. – Парамедик уступает место Ируке, и он нежно трогает мою слегка менее изуродованную правую руку.

Просто отпусти меня. Единственный раз в жизни я сделал что-то правильно, это только вопрос времени, как я облажаюсь снова… Просто отпусти меня…

Он достает из кармана пузырек и наполняет большой шприц. Шепчет «Я люблю тебя» и затем всаживает его мне в грудь.

Сукин сын! Неужели он только что остановил мое серд…

Я просыпаюсь в больничной палате, с кислородной маской на лице и аппаратами, пищащими вокруг меня. Светловолосая врач стоит у изножья моей кровати, читая мою карту.

- Неужели вы проснулись! – глупый подбор слов. Она что, намекает на то, что я запросто мог не проснуться?

Она кладет медицинскую карту на место и идет ко мне.

- Ну, мистер Какаши… или я должна звать вас «мистер Киисо»? Кажется, вы хорошо выздоравливаете. Вы здесь уже три дня. У вас были сломаны кости на руках, был порез на плече и шее, а также серьезное сотрясение мозга. Вам повезло, что вы – живы.

Повезло. Точно.

- А теперь, думаю, кое-кто хочет вас видеть.

Аппарат, отслеживающий мой сердечный ритм, начинает пищать чаще, пока она жестом подзывает кого-то войти через открытую дверь, и выходит. В нетерпении смотрю на дверь, но меня встречает не очаровательное лицо того, кого я жду, а человек с тремя шрамами через все лицо и рукой на перевязи. Ликуя, он улыбается мне.

- Хатаке Какаши! Прямо не верится! – он закрывает дверь и встает у подножья моей кровати.

- Знаете, я мог бы получить капитана за то, что притащил Вас сюда.

Я издаю стон настолько громкий, насколько позволяет мне порезанное горло. Он – проклятый детектив.

- Постарайтесь успокоиться. Я вас никуда не поведу. Ирука – мой кузен. Я – Ибики. Я бы с радостью увидел вас мертвым или за решеткой, как и всякого другого, но я люблю своего кузена, а он, по какой-то странной причине, любит вас. Вам чертовски повезло, что он отправил меня за вами. Я увидел взрыв, и позвонил его друзьям.

Теперь я вспоминаю парамедиков. Те самые, что оттаскивали его от меня два года назад.

- Я просто зашел отдать ваше личное имущество.

Он вручает мне бумажный пакет, и я заглядываю внутрь. Вынимаю мою книгу, слегка посмеиваясь при виде оранжевой обложки. Ой. Это больно. Себе на заметку, не смеяться. Снова засовываю руку и нащупываю тонкую металлическую цепочку. Поднимаю серебряный крестик на уровень глаз, а затем обвиваю вокруг руки и прижимаю к груди. Я поднимаю взгляд на копа, а он читает мои мысли.

- Он уехал.

Я киваю, в экстазе или депрессии. Думаю, наверное, и то, и другое вместе. Собираюсь поставить пакет на стол рядом со мной, как что-то внутри привлекает мое внимание. Я вынимаю неопределенного вида почтовую открытку, спереди на ней просто написано «Канада». Переворачивая, вижу, что она отправлена от границы и на ней только два слова. Я нежно улыбаюсь и бросаю взгляд на копа, который кивает с ободрением перед тем, как выйти. Я читаю открытку миллион раз, пока меня не выпускают из больницы. И еще миллион перед тем, как добираюсь до границы на большом рейсовом Грейхаунде, на котором я еду в Оттаву. Никогда еще два слова не давали мне такой надежды.

**Найди****меня****.**

-Конец 3/3-

_**My name is Kakashi and I'm an Assassin**_

_**Part 3**_

I stand for a minute at the end of the bed watching Iruka sleep. I hate myself for leaving but I have to do this. I want to kiss him goodbye but don't for fear of waking him. I know if he wakes up he'd beg me to stay and I wouldn't be able to say no. I glance in to the loud blonde's room before walking down the stairs. Both boys are curled up on the small bed, the light from the TV flickering in the room. I turn down the volume but leave the picture on the screen, not wanting to wake them. They look so peaceful. I can only hope that in doing this I give them a chance to spend their lives in this kind of peace.

I probably shouldn't go back to my apartment but I'm going to need more guns. I slink up the stairs, examining the door to see if it's been forced open. Nothing is obviously out of place, so I head inside. I quickly gather four more handguns and a dozen clips strapping them into holsters all over my body. I smirk at my reflection as I look like what people think an assassin looks like. I strap a large buck knife to my leg and tuck my butterfly knife into my pocket. As I'm about to leave my room, I notice the small silver cross Iruka got me for Christmas one year on my night stand. I can't believe I'd forgotten it when I'd left before. I slide it around my neck, kissing the shiny metal before dropping it under my shirt. I'm not religious but the idea of having a piece of Iruka with me has me feeling lucky, and I'm going to need all the luck I can get.

My eyes narrow as the sound of my refrigerator opening reaches my ears. There's someone in the apartment. It's amazing I didn't hear him when I came in but even more amazing that he didn't even know I had returned. He must not be that good. I press my body to the wall as he passes my bedroom door. He's taking a bite of a sandwich he's just made as I grab a tie off a nearby chair and wrap it around the man's hands. He starts to choke on the chunk of food. I recognize him, goes by the name Kakuzu, explosives and trip wire specialist. I make a mental note to check my car for bombs before leaving. I secure his wrist tightly before digging my fist into his stomach, sending the masticated hunk of food flying.

"Why don't we have a nice little chat?" He glares daggers at me but stays quiet.

"Don't you think it would have been smart to bring your partner with you?" He sneers at me.

"I was confident I could handle the likes of you by myself."

"And yet here we are. Now you're going to tell me what I need to know." He laughs evilly.

"I don't think so." I flip open my butterfly knife, stabbing it into his thigh.

He tells me everything. I hardly had to break any of his bones. It's a start. At least I know where to find them now.

"You'll never get in," He sneers at me. "The place is a fortress and even if you kill me there are still seven members left. The best of us. You don't stand a chance." I snap his neck like a twig.

He's right thought. Trying to take out the entire Akatsuki syndicate by myself is past crazy, it's suicidal. I try to calm my nerves. I really want a drink. It's been over a day since I've had one and my hands are shaking slightly from withdrawal. It had become a real problem after I lost Iruka. I've been drinking everyday for almost two years. I exhale slowly, steadying my body. I think about Iruka's slow smile, the way he whispered in my ear last night, the feel of his skin against mine. I'm ready.

After dumping the body down my trash chute and disarming the bomb under my car, I head towards the old building that acts as Akatsuki's headquarters. I park several blocks away climbing to the roof of a brick warehouse, pulling a pair of binoculars from my bag, scanning the area. I find the building. The dead man was right, it is a fortress. At a quick glance, there are four guards around the front, security cameras and probably alarms and traps everywhere. Fuck. There has to be a weakness, there's always a weakness. I carefully track the guard's movements watching for an opening…nothing. Well if there isn't an opening, I'll just have to make one. I had hoped to enter without my presence being known but I guess it's come down to this.

I rig the bomb I took from under my car to detonate on impact. I wish I could wait till it was dark but the note I left for Iruka told him that if I wasn't back by nightfall to get out of town. I have to at least try to get back to him by then. I lob the bomb onto the building's roof sliding down the ladder to the ground. I take cover by the edge of the building and watch three of the four guards race up to the roof. Finally my opening.

The last guard is distracted looking up at the roof and I rush him, sliding my buck knife from my thigh and slicing it through his neck. I wrap my hand around the wound dragging his body through the door. Not much of his blood fell. The other guards might not notice. I pull off his red tie. Good thing I was wearing a black shirt, with the red tie it'll look just like the guard's uniform.

I glance up and down the corridor. No cameras. At least none I can see. I pull the body to a nearby door. I open the door cautiously, tossing the body inside seeing that there was no one there. I dash to the end of the hall peeking around the corner. One guard half way down. I pull my silenced 44 from my hip, swinging around the corner I plug him in the head before sprinting down the corridor to the stairwell he was standing in front of.

On the landing to the next floor I stop and peek through the small window in the metal door. There's a white haired man outside talking to another guard. Fuck. He's a member. I'm sure of it. I'd have to assume that the ones that are left are incredibly skilled. In my world, Akatsuki is the best of the best. I think I've heard of this guy. Sadistic type. Kills for some fucked up religion he's part of. I won't mind killing him. Taking a deep breath, I silently open the door, sliding the barrel of my gun into the crevice. I hit him in the back before taking out the guard. I open the door and check that the coast is clear before stepping onto the second floor. I've been in the building five minutes and I'm still not dead. It's a good start. Six more members to hit. It won't be easy.

I hear a noise behind me. Fuck. Rule one of killing people; make sure they're dead before you get complacent. The white hair Satanist is on his feet and coming at me with a sword. I pull out my knife just in time to block his attack. He pulls back and strikes again. Fuck. How is he still standing? A simple graze almost took me out yesterday.

He should be struggling to breath in a pool of his own blood. I block again but his long blade catches my shoulder as I push him away. He takes an aggressive stance, circling me as I grip my wound. Gotta think fast, I have to wipe that self satisfied smirk from his face. He rushes again; I bend my knees as his blade hits mine. My back hits the floor and I thrust his body over my head using my legs and his momentum to throw him off balance. I stand, pulling my gun from my hip, shooting him three times in the chest. He still doesn't go down. Two more shots; he's still sending me a look that says you may kill me but you won't get out of here. I shoot him between the eyes and he finally falls to the ground, the smug smile still on his face.

I tie a scrap of his shirt around my injury. I'm bleeding heavily but I can take it. I have to take it. Footsteps approaching and I'm in the middle of a long hallway. Fuck, what to do? I try the door behind me. Locked. They'll check the stairwell first. Think Kakashi, think!

Three people are walking down the passage, two men and a woman. I recognize the woman from the other day. One of the men is covered with piercings, the other is tall and his skin is a sickly pale grey.

My arms and legs are shaking from bracing myself along the ceiling. The hallway is too wide and I have to stretch my toes and fingers to support myself. They're standing right underneath me and my blood is seeping through the makeshift bandage. Shit. Hold on. You can do it, Kakashi.

"He's inside. Fan out and find him. Kisame stay here and see if he shows up." The pierced man says before he and the woman split off in opposite directions. The grey skinned man checks the stairwell before testing the locked door. A drop of my blood falls to the floor. It won't be long before he notices. I have to time this perfectly. He's right beneath me and I draw my feet to my chest, dropping them to his shoulders. He crumples to the floor and I pull my gun plugging him twice in the chest. I pull the trigger again. Click, click click. Fuck me. Why am I so rattled? I never forget to reload. The man had dropped to his knees and pulls a hand cannon from his waist, firing two very audible shots at me. Neither hits their mark but the sound will draw others to this spot. I flip out my butterfly knife and slit his throat before darting into the stairwell and up another flight of stairs. God, I hope they didn't follow me. I glance through the window to the third floor. I can see no obstacles so proceed through the door. Dashing down the narrow hall, I press my body against the wall near the bend in the passage. Two members are standing halfway down the adjacent walkway. Damn it all to hell! I'm already bleeding so profusely I can hardly see. What can I do but move forward. Wait! One of the men is moving away, his long dark hair flowing behind him. I can take the other as soon as he's out of sight. I pull my second silence gun from my hip and reload the one in my hand. Time to let Butch and Lupe do my fighting for me. Yes, I name my guns, they're my favorites… don't judge me.

I hazard another glance down the hall. Only one man with a swirly, finger print mask remains. I glance at my watch, 4 pm. Time to get moving if I want to get back to Iruka. I step out into the hall, my bullets flying, but they were waiting for me. The dark haired man steps around the far corner, sending bullets to my injured shoulder. The man in the mask drops to the floor, hitting me in chest with something that incapacitates me. Fucking stun guns. And everything was going so well…

I wake up an undetermined amount of time later in a large room surrounded by enemies. The pierced man, the woman, the dark haired man, the masked man and a man I recognize as my client are all staring at me. No wonder he wanted me dead. He didn't hire Akatsuki, he is Akatsuki. I groan in pain as I try to move my bound arms.

"Welcome to our lair," the client chimes; "I'm Itachi Uchiha, but you knew that already." He thrusts his fist into my stomach, smirking coldly. The group snickered when I coughed up blood and gasped for breath.

"Tobi's a good boy. He caught the man that killed our members. Tobi helped." The pale dark haired man gripped his temples.

"Shut up, Tobi." The pierced man growled.

"Leave him alone, Orochimaru. You did very well Tobi." The group's attention turned back to me.

"Now, you know where my brother is and I want him dead, so we're going to torture you until you talk." You can't help but appreciate his candor. A fist connects with my jaw sending a spurt of blood to the floor. I'm slugged again and again. I slowly lift my head from my chest, completely dazed. I don't say a word. I know this is going to be brutal but if I say anything they'll think they're getting somewhere and only push harder. All I can hope is that someone gets carried away and kills me. The snake like man named Orochimaru grips my chin examining me.

"Itachi, you messed up his beautiful face. Oh well, he's too old for my tastes anyway. Now that little brother of yours… If we find him, I'd be more than happy to work him over for you."

"When we find him, and I don't care. You can have him if you want." The snake's face twists into a lecherous smirk. I spit a mouth full of blood in his face. I shouldn't have done that. It was too much of a reaction, but I can't stand the thought of someone stealing what's left of the broken kid's innocence. The snake's disgusting long tongue licks some of my blood off of his face before he sticks his fingers into my wounded shoulder making me grimace in pain.

"Oh, does that hurt? Now I've got a reason to make you talk. Make this easier on yourself." They're wasting their time. Not only would I never roll over on the kid but to lead them to him would lead them to Iruka. Sweet Iruka, think about his smell, the way he tastes, the way he feels beneath me, and I'm sure nothing they do to me will matter.

The masked man and the snake start working me over. I've never endured such a pounding in all my life. They knock the shit out of me. I can see my blood all around the chair I'm tied to. Finally they both get tired and take a break. The pierced man steps forward to take his turn, extinguishing his cigarette on the back of my hand.

"You look like shit. You should talk, save yourself. We'll even let you go if you tell us what we want to hear." Hmph. They have no idea. I wouldn't have a life to go back to if I talk. They won't get shit from me.

He walks to a table full of knives and tools, each more gruesome than the last. He starts at one end, running his fingers over the implements of pain lovingly before gripping the handle of a metal hammer.

"I bet you're proud of those trigger fingers of yours." He raises the hammer bringing it down on my right hand. I can feel the bones shattering and I scream through my teeth. The pain is brutal but their tactics are all wrong. I hate what I do. I have for over three years now, as soon as things started getting serious with my Iruka. My Iruka. The simple thought makes the pain dull and a small smile creeps onto my face. The pierced man is furious. He thought he'd just destroyed my livelihood. If I never hold a gun again, which is looking like an inevitability, I'll die happy. Growling in rage, he slams the hammer onto my left hand twice. I shriek in pain but the smile returns almost immediately. He lifts the hammer again, aiming for my head this time. Yes. Do it. End this now, you bastard. The hammer begins to descend and I brace myself for death. I love you, Ruka.

Death doesn't come. I open my eyes to see the woman gripping his wrist.

"Now, now, Pain. We wouldn't want to kill him, would we?" He lowers his arm but slugs me in the face before moving away. The woman is standing before me but I can't hold my head up to look at her.

"You all don't know how to interrogate a man like him." I can hear the smirk in her voice and chill runs down my spine.

"I know a thing or two about you, Hatake Kakashi." She knows my name. I'm not surprised. Most of us know about the all the people who are in this line of work. Only Akatsuki was good at keeping who they are quiet. Still, there's something about the tone of her voice that makes me think she may know more than most.

"Started in the business at seventeen, three hundred and four kills to date." Okay, that's impressive. She's only off by about a dozen.

"The Namikaze job sure was messy. You saved his son if I remember correctly." Shit. Don't react. No matter what the bitch says, I can't react.

"Little blonde boy, adopted by…Umino Iruka. Maybe they would be more forthcoming about where Sasuke is."

My head lifts involuntarily from my chest. I try to keep my face impassive but my eyes give me away. She sees my weakness directly.

"Oh yes. We know all about you're little nurse. He gave you this scar." Her fingers trail gently over the scar on my eye socket. "Funny that a nurse would get so very upset about a lone gunman that'd he'd beat you senseless and adopt the child. We looked and looked but he's the only person you have that means anything to you. Isn't he? We're headed to see him after we finish with you."

I've never felt so low in my entire life. Here I thought I was saving him. An archangel flying in to be his savior. She's right, he is the only person who means a damn to me…and I've just killed him.

I should say something. Lie, lie my ass off. They'd still go after him though. Try to find out if what I told them was the truth. I drop my head back to my chest defeated. I'm a broken man and they can smell it all over me. Her voice is gentle acid, eating away at my resolve.

"Where is he? Tell us and we'll leave you're little nurse alone. Just say it. Where's Sasuke?"

I say nothing at first. They can practically read my thoughts like they were written in bright red letters above my head. I know they'll catch a lie. They're not stupid. I try to think of something convincing but all that comes to my head is Iruka; his bright, white smile, his dark skin, the perfectly adorable blush. I know what I have to do and what's coming to me when I do it.

"Go…to…hell." I cough the words out, spraying blood on her shoes. She shakes her head before stepping back.

"Tsk, tsk. To bad for you…and the nurse and his son." Itachi steps forward a Japanese kunai knife wrapped in his grip. He presses it to my throat, the metal breaking the delicate skin there. He yanks my head back by my hair, his cold, emotionless face starring down at me.

"Before you die I want you to know that I will find my brother. And I'm going to take my time flaying you're boyfriend and his kid. And when they draw their last breaths, I'm going to remind them that this was all because of you."

I tear I couldn't restrain rolls down my cheek and as I take my last shuddering breath he knows that his victory over me is complete.

The door behind me bursts open and the words 'freeze, police' are shouted into the room. His hand twitches and the blade digs into my throat, my warm life spilling down my chest. Shots ring out and I can hear bodies fall in front of me as well as behind. I don't think about it. Itachi's victory is stolen. His colleagues are dieing and Iruka will be safe. A small smile graces my lips as I close my eyes and picture his face the night we met. I can die happy now.

A hand is on my throat putting pressure on the wound. I open my eyes and Iruka's face swims in front of them. I must be hallucinating. I've lost too much blood. I don't mind so much though. I got to see him again, even if it isn't real. A salty tear hits my face as the man stands up and is replaced by two paramedics. They look familiar but I can't place them. They're frantically trying to stop my bleeding. The man I could swear smells just like Iruka is in front of me again, whispering to me in a voice that warms my heart.

"Don't you die. Don't even think about it, Kakashi." He knows my name. I lift my eyes to his. Warm brown orbs stare back at me. What is he doing here? How did he find me?

I want to tell him to stop trying to save me, to just hold me while I bleed out, but I can't talk.

"It didn't hit the carotid artery. We might be able to stop the bleeding." The paramedics make room for Iruka and he gently touches my slightly less mangled right hand. Just let me go. I've done something right for once, it's only a matter of time before I blow it again. Just let me go. He pulls a vial from his pocket and fills a huge syringe. He whispers 'I love you' and then stabs me in the chest with it.

Son of a bitch. Did he just stop my hea…

I wake up in a hospital room, an oxygen mask on my face and machines beeping around me. A blonde doctor is at the foot of my bed reading a chart.

"You woke up!" A poor choice of words perhaps. Was she insinuating that I could just as easily have not?

She sets down the chart and moves to my side.

"Well Mr. Hatake…or should I say Kiuso? You seem to be recovering well. You've been here for three days. You have several broken bones in your hands, a laceration to your shoulder and neck and a severe concussion. You're lucky to be alive." Lucky. Right.

"Now, I believe that there's someone who wants to see you." The machine monitoring my heart rate beeps faster as she motions someone to the door before stepping out. I look expectantly at the door but am met by not the beautiful face I eagerly awaited but a man with three huge scars across his face and his arm in a sling. He's smiling at me triumphantly.

"Hatake Kakashi. I don't believe it." He closes the door and stands at the foot of my bed.

"You know, I could make captain for bringing you in." I groan as loudly as my slit throat will allow. He's a god damn detective.

"Try to relax. I'm not taking you anywhere. Iruka's my cousin. I'm Ibiki. I would dearly love to kill you or to see you behind bars but like everyone else I love my cousin and he, for some reason, loves you. You're damn lucky he had me follow you. I saw the explosion and called a few of his friends." I remember the paramedics now. They were the ones who pulled him off of me two years ago.

"I just came to drop off your personal effects."

He hands me a paper bag and I reach inside. I pull out my book, chuckling slightly at the sight of the orange cover. Ow. That hurt. Note to self, don't laugh. I reach in again and wrap my hand around a thin metal chain. I lift the silver cross in front of my face before winding it around my hand and clutching it to my chest. I look up at the cop and he reads my mind.

"He's gone." I nod, not sure if I'm ecstatic or depressed. A little of both I think. I'm about to set the bag on the table beside me when something inside catches my eye. I pull out a nondescript postcard that simply reads Canada on the front. Flipping it over I see it was mailed from the border with only two words written on the back. I smile gently and glance at the cop who nods in encouragement before leaving. I read the postcard a million times before I'm released and million more before I reach the border on the large Greyhound I'm taking to Ottawa. Never have two words given me so much hope.

_Find Me_

14


	4. Chapter 4

Название: **My Name is Hatake Kakashi and I'm an Assassin**

Автор (Переводчик): **ReixGaara**, (7troublesome)

*Бета: **dhampir**(спасибо большое)

Персонажи (Пейринг): Kakashi H. & Iruka U.

Рейтинг: NC-17

Жанр: романс/ саспенс

Состояние: фик – завершен, перевод – завершен

**Разрешение на перевод: ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ПОЛУЧЕНО У АВТОРА (****thanks****for****your****kind****permission****, ****dear**** ReixGaar****a****!)**

**Предупреждение**: полный флафф, и малюсенький романтичный лимончик

Дисклеймер автора: Не владею ничем, кроме своего гипер активного воображения.

Дисклеймер переводчика: А я вообще тут типа фикусом…** Зато принадлежит перевод на русский - полностью.**

**Ссылка на оригинал** **.www dot fanfiction (dot) net /s/4117939/1/**

**Саммари**: написано с точки зрения Хатаке Какаши. Вот что случается, когда работа получается совершенно ужасным образом.

**Примечание автора:** пока я ждала, когда на сайте будет обновление, чтобы я могла отпостить третью часть, я решила, в конце концов, написать эпилог. Своего рода милый, очень короткий. Хотела оставить вам великолепный ментальный образ.

**Меня зовут Хатаке Какаши, и я – наемный убийца – 4/3**

**Эпилог**

Я путешествую пешком в лесах Британской Колумбии уже два дня и я – истощен. Стараюсь не слишком надеяться, но что-то в этом месте заставляет меня чувствовать, что я двигаюсь в правильном направлении. Ирука сказал, что ему хотелось бы жить на побережье, поэтому, когда я приезжаю в Канаду, то сразу направляюсь на восток. После семи месяцев непрерывных поисков, я отправляюсь напрямик через страну. Господи, боже мой, эта страна огромная! Я не спешу, особенно когда добираюсь до гор. Ирука обожает кататься на лыжах. Его родители возили его несколько раз, когда он был маленьким. Но пока что – ничего.

Я мог бы отправиться на север. Что-то подсказывает мне, что он – в Британской Колумбии. Побережье и горы в этой местности просто умоляют обустроиться и спрятаться от всего мира. Я очень хочу, чтобы он был здесь, поиски становятся дорогим удовольствием. У меня заканчиваются деньги, когда я добираюсь до реки Пауэр. Я всегда могу найти работу, чтобы оплатить свое путешествие, но я не хочу откладывать. Этот город – маленький, община – дружелюбная. Они окружены красивой природой, ему бы здесь понравилось. В городишке я держу ухо по ветру и очень скоро узнаю о месте на побережье, что было продано около года назад. Как раз соответствует подходящему мне временному промежутку.

Я забираюсь на холм, и соленый морской бриз ударяет мне в лицо. Глубоко вдыхаю, втягивая освежающий запах в легкие. Быстро спускаюсь к пляжу и сбрасываю ботинки, шагая босыми ногами по мокрому песку. От вида захватывает дыхание. Живописная маленькая бухта, океан простирается вплоть до очертаний острова Ванкувер, что еле виднеется в отдалении. Летнее солнце поливает меня сверху, и я улыбаюсь, несмотря на то, что пока не нашел его местонахождение. Может быть, когда я найду его, мы переедем сюда.

Смех, доносящийся с пляжа, привлекает мое внимание. Я оборачиваюсь и вижу на пляже кучу жизнерадостного желтого и оранжевого. Мое сердце сжимается, когда меня снова охватывает надежда. Этот возбужденный громкий голос ни с чем не перепутаешь. Трое молодых людей играют с волнами в воде. Блондин дразнит темноволосого мальчишку, что пытается оторвать от себя розово-волосую девочку. Мои глаза бешено ищут подтверждение, находя его в нескольких метрах от них, лениво плавающим в бирюзового цвета воде. Его ноги касаются дна, и взгляду открывается его загар цвета корицы во всем своем блестящем великолепии.

Я прокрадываюсь к краю леса и наблюдаю, как он выходит из воды, стараясь призвать хотя бы подобие самоконтроля над своими эмоциями, пока он меня не увидел. Знаю, я – такой. Он выглядит изумительно. Не думаю, чтобы когда-нибудь видел его настолько прекрасным. Он смеется над выходками детей, и сердце с грохотом стучит мне в ребра. Он ложится своим безупречным телом на полотенце, расстеленное на песке, и достает очень знакомую книгу в оранжевой обложке. Я не могу ждать ни секундой больше. Я применяю свои навыки убийцы, надеюсь, что это в последний раз, и бесшумно выскальзываю из леса навстречу к нему. Он все еще не в курсе моего появления, когда я говорю: «Эй!» Он поднимает на меня глаза, заслоняя их от солнца. Я не виню его. Мой голос немного дребезжит от повреждения голосовых связок. Они бы зажили больше, но я не очень то разговорчив, поэтому они все еще ждут своего шанса на реабилитацию. Он косится на меня, его глаза, наконец, приспосабливаются к яркому свету, и я улыбаюсь ему.

- Нашел!

Прежде, чем я понимаю, что происходит, я оказываюсь на песке лицом вверх, Ирука покрывает мое лицо легкими, словно пух, поцелуями. Он делает паузу, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза перед тем, как прижать свои губы к моим в страстном поцелуе, который стирает всю боль последних трех лет. Слезы катятся по его щекам и падают на мои. Я пытаюсь промигать теплую соленую жидкость, собирающуюся в моих глазах, и быстро обнаруживаю, что это бесполезно. И позволяю им стекать по моим щекам, и обнаруживаю, что не особенно возражаю. Он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на меня, и одна из капель падет ему на руку, прижатую к моей щеке.

- О, Какаши…

Он никогда не видел, как я плачу. Подозреваю, что это видели немногие с тех пор, как я стал взрослым. Он прижимает свои губы к моим и проводит языком по моей нижней губе. Я открываю рот, и наши языки скользят вдоль друг друга несколько мгновений, а затем он отстраняется и проводит пальцами по шраму на моем горле. Он опускает на него губы и нежно целует, а после поднимает к своему лицу мои руки и осматривает там шрамы своими губами. Я слегка вздрагиваю, когда он целует мою левую руку. Она полностью зажила, но все еще чертовски болит там, где мне вставили металлическую пластину. Его рот на моих пальцах мгновенно облегчает боль, и я издаю стон облегчения. Конечно, я хочу его, но мое желание гораздо больше простого вожделения. Думаю, оно всегда таким было.

Вплетая пальцы в его темные мокрые волосы, я притягиваю наши лбы вместе и сцепляю наши ноги. Быстро меняю наши позиции, наслаждаясь ощущением его подо мной. Достаю простую серебряную цепочку из кармана и держу ее достаточно далеко от его лица, чтобы он ее увидел.

- Поздравляю с годовщиной. – На цепочке висит простая подвеска в виде дельфина, что напоминает мне его самого. Он вдыхает от изумления.

- Ты помнишь…

- Кончено, помню. – Я застегиваю цепочку вокруг его шеи.

Наша годовщина была на прошлой неделе. Эту дату я никогда не забуду, в этот день я впервые понял, что значит быть живым. Впервые встретил его в том убогом баре возле больницы. Впервые поцеловал его в губы.

- Я так сильно тебя люблю. Не хочу разлучаться с тобой даже на секунду, - хрипло выдавливаю я. Думаю, что время, проведенной вдали от него, сделало меня несколько сентиментальным. Забавно, и снова я не возражаю. Мы снова целуемся, наши языки отчаянно сражаются.

Явно слышимый вскрик, доносящийся от воды, заставляет нас сесть. Наруто улыбается до ушей. Предплечье Саске лежит на плече блондина, и брюнет ухмыляется, в то время как розововолосая девочка выглядит шокированной. Отвратительно громкий голос блондина разгоняет береговых чаек.

- Самое время тебе появиться…

- Хм.

- Господи! Они что – целуются?

Мы тихо посмеиваемся и поднимаемся на ноги. Я заключаю его в объятия, кладу подбородок ему на плечо, пока он представляет меня девочке. Я не очень обращаю внимание. Мой взгляд направлен на Саске и его очень близкое соседство к Наруто. Его ухмылка становится шире, и он приветственно кивает один раз. Он выглядит счастливым, и я киваю в ответ, когда ловлю себя на мысли, что, возможно, по ходу дела, он перенял некоторые мои привычки. Он закатывает глаза, когда розовое пятно снова вцепляется в него, перед тем, как послать блондину очень слабую, очень искреннюю улыбку.

Ирука отсылает мальчишек к Сакуре на пару часов, а потом отводит меня в маленькую деревянную хижину, построенную в лесу. Мы едва проходим два фута за дверь, как он стягивает с меня одежду. Господи, я люблю его.

Два часа спустя, когда мальчишки объявляются дома, Ирука и я дремлем в большом гамаке на веранде. Их шаги будят меня, и я тайком бросаю на них взгляд. Их руки лежат друг у друга на талии, и они улыбаются, глядя на нас.

- Так ты его простил? – Саске говорит Наруто, который неожиданно выглядит задумчивым.

- Часть меня все еще его ненавидит… но думаю, моя жизнь оказалась не такой уж плохой, в конце концов. Кроме того, если бы все это не произошло, я бы никогда тебя не встретил.

- Хм. Добе. – Бледные губы Саске скользят по загорелому лбу, и пара удаляется внутрь хижины.

Я жду минуту, прежде чем прошептать:

- Нам придется следить за ними, как ястребам.

Ирука улыбается с закрытыми глазами.

- Ты себе даже не представляешь…

-Конец истории-

_**My**____**Name**____**I**__**Hatake**__**Kakashi**__**and**__**I**__**'**__**m**__**an**__**Assassin**_

**Epilogue**

**Warning**: a little romantic lime

**Disclaimer**: See chapters 1, 2 and 3

I've been hiking through the British Columbia forest for two days and I'm exhausted. I try not to get my hopes up but something about this place feels right. Iruka had said he'd like to live on the coast so I immediately headed east when I arrived in Canada. After searching for seven months I started making my way across the country. Holy shit is this nation vast. I took my time, especially when I got to the mountains. Iruka loves to ski. His parents took him several times when he was young. But so far nothing.

I could head north. Something tells me he's in B.C. The coast and the mountains in this area scream settle down and hide from the world. I need him to be here, searching is getting expensive. I ran out of money when I hit Powel River. I could always find a job to fund my journey but I don't want the delay. The city is small and the community friendly. It's surrounded by nature; he would love it here. I kept my ear to the ground in town and caught wind of a place on the coast that had been sold almost a year ago. It would be about the right time frame.

I climb over a hill and the salty sea breeze hits my face. I inhale deeply, pulling the refreshing sent into my lungs. I hurry down to the beach and kick off my boots, walking barefoot along the wet sand. The view is breathtaking. The small cove is picturesque, the ocean stretching out to the faint outline of Vancouver Island in the distance. The summer sun beats down on me and I smile in spite of my lack discovery of his whereabouts. Maybe when I do find him we'll move here.

Laughter from down the beach draws my attention. I glance behind me and see a mass of vibrant yellow and orange down the beach. My stomach tightens as hope grips me anew. There's no mistaking the boisterous voice. Three young people are in the water playing in the waves. The blonde is teasing a raven haired boy who is trying to dislodge a pink haired girl from his arm. My eyes search wildly for confirmation, finding it several meters out swimming lazily in the teal water. His feet touch the ground and his cinnamon tan is revealed in all it's wet, glistening glory.

I slink to the edge of the forest and watch him emerge from the water, wanting some semblance of control over my emotions before he sees me. I know, I'm such a man. He looks amazing. I don't think I've ever seen him so beautiful. He laughs at the antics of the kids and heart slams into my ribcage. He lays his flawless body on a towel up the beach pulling out a copy of a very familiar orange book. I can't wait a second longer. I put my assassin skill to use for hopefully the last time and glide soundlessly towards him. He's still unaware of my presence when I say "Yo!" He looks up at me shielding his eyes from the sun. I don't blame him. My voice is a little raspy from the damage to my vocal cords. They would have healed more but I'm not much of a talker so they're still waiting for a chance for some rehab.

He squints at me, his eyes finally adjusting and I smile down at him.

"Found you."

Before I have time to register what happened I find myself face up in the sand, Iruka showering my face with feather light kisses. He pauses to look me in the eyes before pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss that tears away the pain of the past three years. Tears are rolling down his cheeks and falling onto mine. I try to blink back the warm, salty fluid building in my eyes but quickly find it futile. I let them stream down the sides of my face finding I don't mind it so much. He pulls back to look at me as one my tears hit his hand that's gripping the side of my face.

"Oh Kakashi…" He's never seen me cry. I suppose few have since I've become an adult. He presses his lips to mine and runs his tongue along my bottom lip. I open my mouth and our tongue slide together for a minute before he pulls back and runs a finger gently over the scar on my throat. He drops his lips to it, kissing gently before he lifts my hands in front of his face examining the scars with his lips. I wince slightly as he kisses my left. It's fully healed but still hurts like hell where they put the metal plate in. His mouth on my fingers alleviates the pain immediately and I groan in gratification. Sure I want him but it's so much more than that. I think it always has been.

I pull our foreheads together and lock our legs, winding my hands in his dripping, dark hair. I quickly flip our positions, savoring the feeling of him under me. I pull a simple silver chain from my pocket and hold it far enough away for him to see.

"Happy anniversary." The chain holds a simple dolphin pendant that reminded of me of him. He gasps in surprise.

"You remembered…"

"Of course I did." I secure the chain around his neck. Our anniversary was last week. A date I will never forget, it's the day I first knew what it felt like to be alive. The first time I met him in that crummy bar by the hospital. The first time I kissed his lips.

"I love you so much. I don't ever want to spend a second apart ever again," I croak. I guess this time apart has made me a bit of a sap. Funny, again I don't mind so much. We kiss again, our tongues battling heatedly.

An audible gasp from the water makes us sit up. Naruto is grinning from ear to ear. Sasuke is resting his forearm on the blonde's shoulder and smirking while the pink haired girl looks scandalized. The blonde's obnoxious voice sends seagulls on the beach scattering.

"Bout time you got here!"

"Hn."

"Oh my god! Were they kissing?" We chuckle and climb to our feet. I wrap my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder as he introduces me to the girl. I'm not really paying attention. My gaze is resting on Sasuke and his very close proximity to Naruto. He smirks a little wider and nods once in salutation. He looks happy and I return the nod, thinking that he may have picked up some of my characteristics along the way. He rolls his eyes as the pink blur latches on to him again before tossing the blonde a very small, very real smile.

Iruka sends the boys to Sakura's for a couple of hours before leading me to the beautiful log cabin set just up in the woods. We hardly make it two feet inside the door before he's pulling my clothes off. God I love him.

Two hours later when the boys arrive home Iruka and I are dozing in the large hammock on the front deck. Their footsteps wake me and I sneak a glance at them. They each have an arm wrapped around the other's waist and are smiling down at us.

"So you forgive him then?" Sasuke is speaking to Naruto who suddenly looks contemplative.

"Part of me hates him…but I guess my life hasn't turned out so bad after all. Besides if all of this hadn't happened I would have never met you."

"Hn. Dobe." His pale lips brush a tan temple and the pair head inside. I wait a minute before I whisper.

"We are going to have to watch them like hawks." Iruka smiles, his eyes still closed.

"You have no idea."

5


End file.
